


All The Right Moves

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Fem!John - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Teen Years, adult years
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Katakan kalau aku ini kolot, tapi aku percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. dan Tuhan menghukumku dengan menjadikan cinta pertamaku sebagai cinta sejatiku.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>from beginning to end, short drabbles. SH/Fem!JW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joanna Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Nooope. BBC Sherlock is not mine. nama "Joan Watson" juga punya tetangga sebelah :p (aka Elementary) #plak

Sherlock Holmes mengenal isi sekolahnya dengan baik. Dia mengetahui seluk bekuk sekolah Brentwood yang telah menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu mulai dari bangku sekolah menegah pertama sampai menegah atas, tempatnya saat ini.

 

Jadi dia tak mungkin _tidak_ mengetahui siapa gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis sekolah. Seorang gadis baru, sepertinya.

 

Sherlock muda berdiri tegak bersandarkan tembok batu bata merah, memicingkan mata melihat gadis itu. matanya sudah terlatih untuk mengamati sekitarnya yang membosankan, sehingga keadaan sekitar tak membuatnya terkejut atau apalah.

 

Tapi gadis itu. gadis itu muncul mendadak, seperti sebuah cipratan cat warna-warni diatas kertas koran putih-hitam.

 

gadis yang merupakan anak baru itu menerima sebuah formulir dari petugas, dia mengambilnya dengan cepat dan melontarkan sedikit senyuman sebelum pergi dari meja resepsionis dan berjalan ke arah Sherlock Holmes berdiri.

 

Rambut pirang bagaikan pasir, panjang hingga pundak, mata biru lautan, kantung mata letih ada di bawah matanya, bibir tipis nan merah, hidung besar, telinga lebar, dan struktur muka yang tidak biasa....

 

Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya seraya gadis itu pergi melewatinya tanpa menaikan matanya dari kertas formulir yang sedang ia baca.

 

Secara tak sadar, Sherlock mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengekor dibelakangnya sampai dia mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

 

Yang selanjutnya dia ketahui, bahwa gadis itu bernama Joanna Hamish Watson. seorang gadis yang baru saja di transfer masuk ke Sekolah Brentwood. 

 

Sherlock Holmes tak akan mengira bahwa hari di mana dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu adalah hari di mana garis hidupnya berubah untuk selama-lamanya.


	2. Sherlock Holmes

Joanna belum pernah bertemu orang semenarik Sherlock Holmes. 

 

Ralat, maksudnya belum pernah bertemu orang se-nista Sherlock Holmes.

 

Anak laki-laki itu adalah teman pertamanya di sekolahnya yang baru ini. dia beberapa kali menemukannya di kelas-kelas yang berhubungan dengan sains dan literatur bahasa, dan kadang kala mereka bertemu dan makan bersama-sama.

 

Meskipun Sherlock nampak ketus ketika mengobrol dengannya, Joan menyadari bahwa dia menyukai kehadirannya. Mereka juga sangat tertarik dalam bidang sains. Sherlock sangat suka untuk melakukan eksperimen sedangkan Joan menggemari bidang kedokteran dan sejenisnya.

 

Beberapa dari anak-anak menasehati Joan untuk tak berteman dengan Sherlock, karena dia merupakan anak seorang keturunan bangsawan dan selain itu dia sangatlah aneh! Dia juga suka mencibir orang lain dengan deduksinya yang dikenal pedas dan ‘jleb’ setengah mati itu.

 

“...Jadi kepala sekolah kita pernah tidur dengan salah satu tukang kebun, karena itulah setiap kali kepala sekolah melakukan inspeksi sekolah, pundaknya akan menegang jika bertemu dengan sang tukang kebun.”

 

Suatu hari Sherlock menceritakan observasinya kepada Joan. Saat itu mereka tengah duduk dimeja kantin, Joan yang tengah memakan roti lapis tuna sampai berhenti mengunyah karena mendengar perkataan Sherlock.

 

Sherlock yang engeh kalau Joan menatapnya aneh bertanya, “...Itu adalah deduksiku. Ada yang aneh?”

 

“Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal itu!?” Joan malah bertanya balik. Roti lapis tuna miliknya terselip jatuh dari pegangan tangannya ke piring yang ada dibawahnya.

 

“Observasi. Huh, itu merupakan hal simpel. Mainan anak-anak.” Dengus Sherlock, nada bangga terdengar kental di suaranya.

 

Joan mengangguk. Dia menatap Sherlock masih dengan tatapan bingung. Sherlock merasa khawatir melihat reaksi temannya yang tak bisa dia baca... apakah Joan merasa kalau kemampuannya dalam melakukan deduksi adalah sebuah hal yang aneh? Apakah Joan akan menganggapnya aneh, sama seperti setengah penghuni Sekolah Brentwood?

 

Makanya karena pikiran negatif sudah menggenang di kepalanya, Sherlock sangat terkejut mendapati reaksi Joan yang selanjutnya...

 

“Deduksimu itu brilian! Hebat! Kau hebat, Sherlock!” 

 

Gadis itu setengah menyahut padanya. Kedua mata birunya bersinar cerah sekali.

 

Sherlock berkedip beberapa kali, “...Kau... tidak menganggapnya aneh? Seperti orang lain?” dia berharap sekali dalam hati kalau Joan tak menganggapnya seperti itu.

 

Joan tersenyum brilian kepadanya, “Tentu tidak. memangnya apa yang orang lain katakan setelah mendengar deduksimu, Sherlock?”

 

Ah. Itu dia. 

 

Perasaan aneh itu muncul di dalam tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa aneh, dadanya pun terasa sesak. Perasaan-perasaan yang hanya timbul ketika Sherlock bersama dengan Joan...

 

“Mereka biasanya akan berteriak ‘ _piss off!_ ’ dan menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut.”

 

Joan terkekeh sebentar, “ _Well_ , jangan biarkan mereka untuk menghalangimu, Sherlock. Kau itu brilian.” 

 

Sherlock seumur hidupnya sudah mendengar beberapa orang melontarkan kata ‘brilian’ kepadanya, dan biasanya Sherlock akan mencueki omongan itu karena baginya itu hanyalah pujian kosong belaka.

 

Tapi pujian yang keluar dari mulut Joan...

 

Membuatnya teramat bahagia.


	3. Frogs

“Sherlock, apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?” 

 

Joan menatap horor pemandangan yang ada di depannya. 

 

Dia baru saja memasukan kakinya ke lab biologi yang masih sepi dari anak-anak, terus langsung menemukan Sherlock berdiri di depan meja lab dengan seekor katak hidup di hadapannya. 

 

....Dan sebuah pisau cutter di tangan kanan sang pemuda bermata biru muda. _Christ_. 

 

“Apa yang menurutmu sedang kulakukan? Mencoba untuk membedah makhluk ini, tentu saja. Jangan mengatakan hal yang _obvious_ , Joan. Kau akan terlihat bodoh karenanya.” Kata Sherlock. Entah sedang mengatainya atau menasehatinya, agak ambigu.

 

Joan menghiraukan cemoohan Sherlock, dia langsung berjalan kesisinya dan menurunkan pisau cutter itu dari tangan temannya.

 

“Kau tak bisa membedah menggunakan pisau cutter, Sherlock!” 

 

“Tentu bisa. Ketajamannya cukup untuk membuat irisan kulit. Lagipula kulit kodok tak setebal manusia---”

 

“Memangnya kau tak bisa mengambil pisau yang lebih layak??” 

 

“Bisa, tapi aku malas menggunakannya.”

 

Joan berasa kepingin melempar Sherlock menggunakan tabung gas setelah mendengar jawaban temannya itu. 

 

Sambil mengurut ujung hidungnya gadis itu berkata, “Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan kodok itu? kalau kau ingin membedahnya, lebih baik kau mematikannya terlebih dahulu menggunakan klorofom atau apalah... baru setelah itu aku akan membedahnya untukmu.”

 

“Hm?” alis mata Sherlock menaik, dia menengok ke Joan. “Kau mau membedahnya?” tanyanya. Dia tahu kalau Joan memiliki tangan yang dingin dan stabil, karena itulah sang gadis bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter.

 

“Yeah. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu memegang pisau sembarangan, bukan?” balas Joan. Dia menggeser posisi Sherlock dari depan kodok malang tersebut. “Sana, ambilkan aku pisau yang lain... _swiss pocket knife_ juga boleh.” Suruhnya.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sherlock dan Joan mengerjakan sesuatu secara bersama-sama. Kenyataan bahwa tangan mereka berlumuran dengan darah dan lendir kodok yang mereka bedah tak mematahkan kenyataan kalau mereka merasa sangat cocok dalam bekerja sama.


	4. Defend

"Dasar sampah! Cepat berdiri!"

 

Sherlock terjungkal ke tanah setelah di tendang oleh seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan lebih besar darinya. Dibelakang anak itu ada dua anak lain yang tertawa melihat Sherlock terkapar di tanah dingin.

 

Holmes muda balik memandang mereka dengan muka datar, "Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja, William. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke loker klub olahragamu dan mencium teman-teman setim-mu satu persatu?" Suaranya terdengar bagai racun.

 

William dan teman-temannya berhenti tertawa. William, yang merasa dihina oleh Sherlock, buru-buru menarik kerah kemeja Sherlock dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Dia menanamkan pukulan ke tulang pipinya. 

 

"Di--diam kau, orang aneh! Tak usah kau mengumbar ke--kebohongan!" Wajah William berubah merah gelap, teman-temannya saling berbisik dibelakangnya untuk berdiskusi apakah yang Sherlock katakan itu benar atau tidak.

 

Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Sherlock. Godammit, pasti besok mukanya bakalan biru sebelah... Mum bakalan nanya-nanya heboh dan paranoidnya bakalan kumat, bah.

 

Sherlock tak mau membalasnya. Dia tak pernah membalas perbuatan orang lain kepadanya, menurutnya hal itu membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain saja mereka...

 

"Oi! Hentikan!" Teriakan seorang gadis memecah keadaan. Sherlock merasakan pupil matanya mengecil mendengar suara teriakan itu, suaranya Joan.

 

Tak perlu waktu lama, ada sepasang tangan membantunya untuk bangkit ke posisi duduk. Joan menopang berat tubuh Sherlock, dengan menyenderkan badan Sherlock kepadanya. 

 

"Kau tak apa, Sherlock?" Joan bertanya lembut. dia terlihat khawatir. 

 

Belum sempat Sherlock menjawabnya, tawa William membuat mereka kaget.

 

"Ahahahahaha! Yak ampun, kau diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis, Holmes?! Rendah sekali dirimu, _freak!_ " Ujarnya. Dia ketawa sampai nangis. 

 

Alis mata Joan menukik tajam. Sherlock melihat air muka Joan berubah, dia marah. Hal itu diperkuat dengan Joan melepaskan pegangan tangannya akan Sherlock, lalu berjalan ke hadapan William untuk menonjok hidungnya. 

 

Beberapa teriakan terdengar saat Joan menonjok William sampai dia jatuh ke tanah. William berteriak melihat ada darah merah segar keluar dari hidungnya yang sepertinya patah, dan teman-temannya berteriak kaget lalu mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak dari Joan.

 

Joan mengelus kepalan tangan kanannya yang sedikit terkena darah, "Enyah dari sini, bodoh." Katanya, pelan. Namun tajam.

 

William dan teman-temannya langsung mengambil langkah seribu pergi dari hadapan Joan. Wajah William masih berceceran dengan darah campur air mata.

 

Usai mereka menghilang, Joan kembali beralih kepada Sherlock yang dari tadi tak berkedip melihat apa yang baru saja Joan lakukan. Gadis itu membelanya dan baru saja menonjok jatuh lelaki yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya.

 

Dia jadi penasaran dengan kekuatan tangan Joan... Dibalik tubuhnya yang kecil, Joan sepertinya menyimpan banyak kejutan.

 

"Sherlock?" Joan duduk bersimpuh di samping Sherlock, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong roknya. "Ayo kita pergi ke ruang perawatan, wajahmu harus diberi es atau yang dingin-dingin supaya bengkaknya tak terlalu parah."

 

Sang gadis mengusap wajah terluka Sherlock menggunakan sapu tangannya. Awalnya Sherlock merasa risih dengan sentuhannya, tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa barusan Joan membelanya dari anak-anak yang sering menghina dirinya selama ini...

 

"...Terima kasih." Bisik Sherlock, melemaskan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan tangan Joan.

 

"Sama-sama, Sherlock." Balas Joan. Ada senyuman pengertian diwajahnya.


	5. Lunch

Sherlock tak terbiasa untuk makan. Salah, maksudnya, dia tak suka makan ketika sedang sibuk atau sedang melakukan eksperimen kesukaannya. Makanya dia paling jarang datang ke kantin sekolah untuk makan. 

 

Berbeda dengan Joan, yang selalu menyeretnya untuk makan. Gadis itu tidak berhenti mengatakan kalau dia butuh makan, dan tidak boleh terlalu fokus kepada tugas dan eksperimen-eksperimen gilanya itu. 

 

Anehnya, Sherlock menemukan dirinya menuruti perkataan Joan. Dia akan ikut dengan Joan ke kantin, mengekornya mengantri membeli makanan dan duduk bersama dengannya di meja yang biasa mereka tempati. Meja piknik berukuran sedang yang terletak di halaman sekolah mereka. 

 

Hari itu mereka sedang duduk di meja favorit mereka. Sherlock tengah membaca buku bahasa, sedangkan Joan yang duduk berseberangan dengannya mengeluarkan roti lapis yang ia beli di kantin barusan.

 

Joan memotong roti lapisnya jadi dua dan memberikan sebelah potongannya kepada Sherlock. Pandangan mata Sherlock tak lepas dari bukunya saat Joan menyodorkan roti itu padanya.

 

Agak kesal karena di cuekin, Joan akhirnya ngomong. “Sherlock. Kau harus makan.” 

 

“Tidak perlu.” Sherlock menjawabnya singkat sekali. 

 

“Ayolah, setidaknya setengah saja? Atau dua gigitan juga tak apa.” pinta Joan. Masih menyodorkan potongan rotinya ke Sherlock.

 

Akhirnya Sherlock mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya, dia tadinya mau sedikit mengumpat karena Joan sangat memaksa sekali; tapi tak jadi saat dia melihat raut wajah Joan.

 

Joan menatapnya sedih, dengan kedua mata biru lautan bersinar penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Mulut Sherlock sedikit mengatup saat menyadari kalau dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Joan khawatir.

 

“..........”

 

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Holmes muda mengambil potongan roti itu dari tangan Joan. Dia memakannya sebanyak tiga gigitan, setelah itu mengembalikannya lagi kepada Joan.

 

Raut sedih plus khawatir luntur dari wajah Joan, digantikan dengan perasaan lega dan senang. Dia menghabiskan potongan roti bekas Sherlock tersebut.

 

Mereka berdua duduk berdua dalam ketenangan. Memang tak ada yang berbicara, tapi tanpa kata-kata pun sudah bisa terlihat kalau mereka menghargai kehadiran masing-masing.


	6. Guess

“Ayahmu adalah seorang mantan tentara.”

 

Kata Sherlock secara tiba-tiba pada Joan. Mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi tempat tunggu yang ada di lorong sekolah, mereka tak langsung pergi pulang karena diluar sana hujan deras. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda. 

 

“Eh?” Joan menoleh ke Sherlock. uap putih keluar dari katupan mulutnya, “Darimana kau bisa tahu?” tanyanya.

 

“Sifat disiplinmu dalam setiap hal. Kau selalu bangun pagi teratur, dan menjalankan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya. Selain disiplin, kau juga tenang dan dapat berpikir menggunakan perspektif yang berbeda.” Jawab Sherlock. uap putih juga keluar dari mulutnya, memberitahu betapa dinginnya cuaca hari itu.

 

“Hebat!” Joan seperti biasanya melontarkan pujian terhadap kehebatan temannya dalam berdeduksi. 

 

Merasa tersanjung, Sherlock melanjutkan deduksinya. “Kau selalu tenang dalam menghadapi apapun, Joan. Mungkin itu salah satu sifat ayahmu juga. ayahmu adalah seorang mantan tentara, dan ibumu pernah bekerja di rumah sakit. Kau juga memiliki seorang kakak. Kalian tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah kecil sebelum pindah kemari, benar atau tidak?” 

 

Sherlock tak dapat menghilangkan nada sombongnya tatkala berdeduksi tentang Joan.

 

Joan tersenyum, dia menatap Sherlock sebentar... pandangan matanya terlihat nanar. Sherlock menyadari hal ini, apakah ada yang salah dari deduksinya? Tapi dia tak pernah salah!

 

“Dulu kami sempat tinggal bersama, tetapi kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Mum pindah ke kota ini untuk mencari hidup yang lebih baik, sedangkan kakakku tinggal di kota lain untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya,” Joan menjelaskan.

 

“Sudah dua tahun lamanya aku tak bertemu dengan Harry, kakakku. Dan lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan Dad,” lanjutnya. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Joan membuat Sherlock mati rasa. “Tapi aku har---Sherlock? kau tak apa?” 

 

Joan melihat temannya terdiam dengan wajah shock. Dia refleks merangkul lengannya dan membawanya mendekat, 

 

“...Maaf,” bisik Sherlock. dia belum pernah mengatakan maaf sebelumnya. Tak pernah, kepada siapapun. “Kemampuan observasiku ternyata belum terlalu baik, sehingga tak mengetahui....” 

 

“Eh!?” Joan sadar akan apa yang Sherlock permasalahkan, “Tak apa, Sherlock! itu...bukanlah masalah besar...” dia berusaha untuk tak membuatnya merasa buruk.

 

“Tapi jelas-jelas kau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.” kata Sherlock, memutus perkataan Joan.

 

Joan membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya. alhasil dia hanya diam, menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding yang ada dibelakang mereka.

 

Sherlock membuang pandangannya dari Joan. Dia merasa malu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat Joan sedih dan terkenang kembali dengan kenangan-kenangan yang tidak mengenakan. 

 

Dia lalu berbisik kepada Joan, “...Kita tak akan pernah lagi membahas hal ini.”

 

Joan mengangguk pelan.

 

Dan mereka lanjut menunggu hujan dibawah keheningan...


	7. Homemade

Hari itu Sherlock bertandang ke rumah Joan. Mereka mengerjakan tugas kimia bersama, menonton film (yang langsung dihentikan Joan karena Sherlock tak berhenti memberikan komentar pedasnya kepada tv seri Doctor Who), membaca buku, dan sebagainya.

 

Pokoknya mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan damai dan tenang secara bersama-sama. Sampai...

 

Joan yang tengah duduk bersandarkan pundak Sherlock sambil membaca buku perlahan menaikan kepalanya. Sherlock meliriknya dari ekor mata tatkala merasakan surai rambut Joan bergerak menyentuh dagunya.

 

Gadis itu menatap jam dinding di dekat lemari piring milik ibunya. Lalu dia mengangkat dirinya dari sisi Sherlock dan pergi berjalan masuk ke dapur.

 

"Ada apa, Joan?" Sherlock menutup buku yang tadi dia bacakan untuk Joan. Sebuah buku tentang membedah otak manusia.

 

"Aku mau mempersiapkan makan malam, Sherlock. Mum pulang malam hari ini, kau boleh kok tetap tinggal untuk makan malam." Kata Joan. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi bulatan ikatan berantakan dibelakang kepalanya.

 

Mendengar kata 'makan', Sherlock mendengus jijik secara refleks. "Ah. Aku tak butuh makanan, Joan." Dia mau membuka lagi buku yang sempat dia tinggalkan di atas pangkuannya.

 

Joan menaikan alis matanya. Dia menengok ke Sherlock dan hanya bertemu dengan punggung sang pemuda. 

 

"Well, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu kari ayam buatanku? Belum pernah ada yang menolaknya."

 

Mata Joan ber- _twinkle_ , berdiri bertolak pinggang menunggu reaksi partnernya.

 

"Bah," Sherlock yang ada malahan mendengus ngejek, "Kau boleh mencobanya, Joan. Tapi aku menolak untuk makan sekarang karena makan akan membuat kinerja otakku menurun." Komennya.

 

Joan sedikit menyeringai. _'Well, challenge accepted, man._ ' Pikirnya.

 

Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan Sherlock dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk memasak. Semenara Joan memasak didapur, Sherlock kembali sibuk kedalam dunianya sendiri. Alias, _mind palace_.

 

_'Mengkonduksi air keras dengan daging busuk...'_

 

_'Bekas lebam di tubuh mayat yang di temukan di sungai beberapa hari yang lalu...'_

 

Sherlock begitu sibuk bermain-main di _mind palace_ miliknya. Sebuah tempat aman di mana dia bisa menyatukan fakta-fakta, mencari kesalahan, dan mengeluarkan jawaban tanpa terganggu oleh siapapun. Kecuali...

 

Sebuah aroma wangi yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

 

Aroma rempah-rempah menyerbak keseluruh ruangan. Aroma itu tercium nikmat, dan terasa segar sekali. Sherlock mendecakan bibirnya karena intensitas air liurnya bertambah,

 

Dia menoleh ke dapur dengan cepat. Menyaksikan Joan mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci masak. Apakah aroma itu berasal dari masakan Joan? _Dear God_ baunya membuat lapar----

 

Joan merasa ada suara kursi bergerak di belakangnya. Ternyata itu Sherlock, dia menarik kursi makan dan duduk disana dengan manis. Dia membuang pandangannya kesamping, menolak untuk bertemu pandangan mata Joan.

 

Joan setengah mati menahan tawa. 

 

Dia mengambil sepiring penuh kari ayam buatannya, beserta nasi putih panas, dan menaruhnya di depan Sherlock.

 

Sherlock menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya sebentar, sebelum pindah pandang kepada Joan yang berdiri bertolak pinggang dihadapannya. Senyuman kemenangan mewarnai wajah si gadis.

 

"Masih berpikir untuk menolak masakanku, Holmes?"


	8. Mycroft Holmes

Joan sedang menunggu Sherlock di perpustakaan sekolah ketika ada seorang pemuda berjalan mendatangi meja tempatnya membaca. Dia mengayunkan sebuah payung di tangan kanannya.

 

"Hallo." sapanya pada Joan.

 

"Hallo," Joan membalasnya ramah. 

 

Pemuda itu mengambil kursi kosong disebelah Joan. Joan mau kembali lanjut membaca buku kedokteran ketika dia sadar kalau pemuda itu tak memalingkan mata darinya.

 

Joan mulai merasa risih, "Uhm... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya, ragu-ragu.

 

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sherlock?" Pemuda itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Joan.

 

Joan merengut padanya. Kenapa mendadak dia jadi bertanya soal Sherlock? Lantas darimana dia tahu kalau Joan mengenalnya?

 

"Maaf, anda itu siapa ya? Kenapa menanyakan tentang Sherlock?" Kata Joan secara hati-hati.

 

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang menaruh ketertarikan dengan kehidupannya."

 

Sekarang Joan mulai merasa curiga. Wajahnya berubah datar dan menjadi waspada. 

 

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu. Berhubungan dengan Sherlock," Pemuda itu kembali bertanya padanya. "Aku ingin kau memberikanku informasi tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan dan katakan bersamamu, aku akan memberikan harga yang sesuai untukmu."

 

Sumpah Joan kepingin banget nonjok muka dia. Mukanya itu loh pas ngomongin kalau dia menginginkan informasi tentang Sherlock, ngeselin setengah mati!

 

"Tidak," Joan berkata ketus. "Aku tak akan menjual teman baikku begitu saja pada orang lain. Jika kau menginginkan informasi tentang Sherlock, kau bisa mendapatkannya sendiri." 

 

Dia bersiap-siap menutup bukunya dan meninggalkan pemuda aneh itu! Tapi herannya, Joan merasa kalau pemuda itu memiliki kesamaan dengan Sherlock...mereka sama-sama... Terasa berbeda.

 

Joan baru setengah jalan membereskan buku-bukunya saat Sherlock muncul dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Dia melangkah cepat mendatangi Joan, tas selempang dan jas blazer sekolahnya bergoyang seraya dia berjalan.

 

"Joan. Ayo, kita pergi ke----"

 

Sumpah ya, Joan ngeliat ekspresi wajah Sherlock berubah jatuh jadi jijik pas ngeliat pemuda aneh yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya.

 

"Mycroft." Kata Sherlock, melihat tajam pada sang kakak tertua. 

 

"Sherlock," Mycroft, adalah nama pemuda itu. Dia berdiri dan mulai mengayunkan payung yang sepertinya tak pernah ia lepaskan dari tangannya. "Kau sepertinya lupa untuk mengenalkan teman barumu kepada kami." Ujarnya.

 

Sherlock langsung menarik Joan untuk berdiri dibelakangnya, sang gadis refleks menyahut kecil saat Sherlock menarik pergelangan tangannya.

 

"Jangan bawa-bawa Joan kedalam hobimu yang buruk, Mycroft." Ancam Sherlock, sedikit mendesis pada ucapan terakhir.

 

"Aduh, adikku sayang; Aku hanya penasaran dengan teman barumu. Mummy juga penasaran dengannya." Kata Mycroft, memicingkan senyuman manis yang manisnya bikin enek.

 

Joan terpelongo bego mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. "... 'Adik'? 'Mummy'? Maksudnya apa..."

 

Sherlock memberikan penjelasan singkat padanya supaya dia tak bingung, "Dia kakakku yang bodoh, Joan. Hiraukan saja omongannya." Ujarnya.

 

"Hah?!" Teriak Joan, "Itu... Kakakmu? Kau punya seorang kakak?" Reaksi terkejut Joan sepertinya lumrah. 

 

Myrcroft terkekeh melihat reaksi Joan, "Benar, Joanna H. Watson. Namaku Mycroft Holmes, mahasiswa semester akhir di Universitas Oxford. Senang bertemu dengan teman adikku tersayang ini." 

 

Sherlock mendecak kesal. Tanpa ngomong lebih lanjut dia mengenggam tangan Joan dan menarik gadis malang itu pergi bersamanya. 

 

"Sherlock! Kau seharusnya membawanya main ke rumah sesekali!" Mycroft setengah berteriak mengingatkan adiknya yang keburu kabur. Dia mendapatkan sahutan kesal dari orang-orang dalam perpus karena merasa terganggu. 

 

Gadis yang baik, pikir Mycroft. Tak menyangka kalau dia akan menolak tawaran uangnya karena dia tak mau menjual teman 'baik'-nya, Sherlock Holmes.


	9. Thank You!

Sherlock mengengam tangan Joan begitu kuat, Joan sampai tak dapat melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman tangan Sherlock.

 

"Sher---Sherlock!" Joan terengah-engah tak mampu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan milik Sherlock. Beberapa kali dia hampir terselip jatuh. "Ber---berhenti sebentar! Kit--kita sudah tak diikuti lagi oleh kakakmu!"

 

Mendengar suara frustasi Joan, Sherlock akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk menangkap nafas yang sempat hilang. 

 

Sherlock masih tak melepaskan tangan Joan.

 

"Apa yang dia inginkan darimu?" Tanya Sherlock, sorot mata biru mudanya tajam; seperti bisa menembus tubuh seseorang. "Apa yang dia tawarkan atau katakan padamu?"

 

"Uh---uh," Joan kayaknya ragu untuk mengatakan yang seutuhnya pada Sherlock, tapi dia sadar dengan cepat apa gunanya berbohong pada Sherlock? Toh dia akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. 

 

Sherlock menekannya, "Apa yang dia minta darimu? Apa yang dia perbuat padamu?" 

 

"Uh... Dia... Menawarkan sejumlah uang padaku dengan menukarkan informasi mengenai dirimu kepadanya." Joan akhirnya ngomong jujur. 

 

"...apakah kau menerimanya?" 

 

"Tidak." 

 

Jawaban Joan yang jujur membuat Sherlock terkejut. Joan memang tak pernah berhenti untuk membuatnya takjub. 

 

Sherlock menyeringai, "Sayang sekali. Seharusnya kau menerimanya saja. Kita bisa membagi uangnya untuk membeli buku dan peralatan eksperimen baru." Candanya.

 

Joan tertawa mendengar candaan Sherlock. Mereka tertawa lepas selama 2 menit lamanya, sambil sesekali menyelipkan ejekan buat Mycroft. 

 

Sherlock masih tak melepaskan tangan Joan sepanjang hari itu.


	10. Curious

Lady Holmes menyambut putera termudanya saat dia masuk dari pintu depan rumah -coret- kastil kecil mereka. 

 

"Sherlock, darimana saja kau?" Lady Holmes, atau yang memiliki nama panjang Elizabeth, bertanya pada Sherlock yang sedang membuka sepatunya di dekat pintu.

 

Sherlock diam sebentar. Memikirkan jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Pergi keluar." Jawabnya pendek.

 

Lady Holmes tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu gelagat putera termudanya ini memang dingin dan susah untuk mengeluarkan perasaannya. Sama seperti mendiang suaminya.

 

"Apakah kamu sudah makan?" Lanjutnya. "Lebih baik kau ikut makan malam terlebih dahulu, Mycroft sudah duluan di meja----"

 

"Mycroft memang tak akan lepas dari meja makan, mum. Dan tidak, aku tak mau makan malam. Aku sudah kenyang." Sherlock menolak permintaan ibunya secara halus.

 

"Hah?"

 

Lady Holmes bablas ber-hah ria mendengar alasan anaknya. Oke, Sherlock memang sudah biasa untuk menolak makanan-- tapi alasannya kali ini adalah... Karena dia sudah kenyang? Ini adalah hal yang sangat baru! 

 

Jiwa interogasi Lady Holmes mendadak kumat, 

 

"Kau sudah makan? Dengan apa? Sama siapa? Kapan dan di mana??"

 

Sherlock memutar kedua matanya, "Pokoknya aku sudah makan, Mum." Untuk menghentikan pertanyaan ibunya yang kayaknya gak niat berhenti, Sherlock langsung pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 

Meninggalkan Lady Holmes dengan wajah terkejut sendirian di bawah.

 

"...Mum? Ada apa?" 

 

Mycroft bertanya pada ibunya saat dia melihatnya memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah datar campur shock, seperti habis melihat hantu atau sejenisnya.

 

Lady Holmes mendengus lelah, "Sherlock. Dia bilang dia tak mau ikut makan malam bersama kita karena dia sudah kenyang. Habis makan di mana dia coba? Dan anehnya, tumben sekali dia mau makan!" Ujarnya.

 

Berbeda dengan ibunya yang frustasi, Mycroft menanggapinya santai. 

 

"Mungkin dia habis makan di rumah temannya, mum." Kata Mycroft.

 

Lady Holmes menampangkan wajah terkejut, dia gak salah denger kan, ada kata 'teman' dan 'makan' secara beramaan di dalam perkataannya mengenai Sherlock?

 

"Teman? Teman yang mana?! Sejak kapan Sherlock punya teman?!" Lady Holmes menutup mulutnya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Dia seharusnya tak mengatai anaknya sendiri tak punya teman, tapi itu keluar secara refleks! Sumpah! 

 

Ngeliat reaksi ibunya yang heboh sendiri, Mycroft tak kuasa menahan seringai di wajahnya. "Iya, dia akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat temannya itu. Seorang gadis yang sekelas dengannya." 

 

Lady Holmes berdecak kaget. Belum sadar bener dari kenyataan kalau anaknya yang agak sosiopat itu punya teman, dia dikagetin lagi kalo teman anaknya itu adalah seorang perempuan! 

 

"Astaga! Siapa namanya? Seperti apa mukanya?" Senyuman sumringah mekar di wajah Lady Holmes yang kerutannya hampir tak terlihat. 

 

Sekarang giliran Mycroft yang memutar kedua matanya. "Mana aku tahu, mum. Mungkin suatu hari dia akan membawanya kemari, dan Mum bisa melihatnya sendiri..." Ucapnya.

 

Sepanjang malam, Lady Holmes tak berhenti senyam-senyum sendiran kayak orang aneh. Mungkin 'teman' baru Sherlock dapat mengubah anaknya itu menjadi orang yang lebih baik...


	11. Future

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti, Sherlock?" Tanya Joan. 

 

Dia dan Sherlock sedang tidur-tiduran diatas karpet rumah Joan, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kimia dan sekarang sedang beristirahat.

 

"Melanjutkan kuliah tentunya, dalam bidang sains." Jawab Sherlock. Kaki jenjangnya bersentuhan dengan kaki Joan. Posisi mereka sangat dekat sekali, kepala Sherlock setengah berdekatan dengan kepala Joan.

 

"Oh. Kalau aku mungkin akan masuk kedokteran... Dan memasukan aplikasi ke angkatan darat."

 

Sherlock langsung menoleh kepadanya setelah kata 'angkatan darat' keluar dari mulut Joan.

 

"Kau ingin masuk ke militer, Joan?" Sherlock tidak menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Kau ingin menjadi dokter tentara?" 

 

Joan terkekeh kecil, "begitulah. Kedua hal itu adalah cita-citaku dari dulu, Sherlock. Aku suka membantu orang lain."

 

Tentu saja kau menyukainya. Sherlock membatin. 

 

Sherlock tak bisa ikut senang dengan pilihan partnernya mengenai masa depan apa yang dia pilih. Bukannya dia tak senang dengan pilihan Joan, hanya saja....

 

"Apakah kau khawatir?" Joan mendadak bertanya.

 

"Khawatir? Kenapa aku harus khawatir?" Sherlock menjawab sedikit ketus. 

 

"Ah. Tidak, kok. Hiraukan saja..." Joan langsung mengganti topiknya. Ia lanjut membuka buku bacaan untuk menghindari topik ini lebih lanjut.

 

Sherlock jatuh diam. 

 

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa kepada Joan....


	12. Lovers

"Kalian itu sebenarnya pacaran atau apaan sih?"

 

Mycroft iseng bertanya ke adiknya. Sherlock mengumpat kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh kakaknya. Kakaknya ini emang pengen banget tau urusan orang!

 

"Pergilah, Mycroft." Usir Sherlock, namun usirannya tak cukup untuk membuat Mycroft enyah. 

 

"Kau tahu, Mummy sangat penasaran dengan Joan. Bukankah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengenalkan Joan kepada Mummy?" Bukannya enyah, Mycroft malah semakin mendekati Sherlock. Memasuki ruang pribadinya.

 

Sumpah deh Mycroft keras kepala banget, membuat Sherlock jadi risih dan kepengen memukul kakaknya. Ada apa sih dengan dia dan Mummy yang kayaknya penasaran banget sama Joan?

 

Melihat adiknya gak bergeming akan ejekannya, akhirnya Mycroft berbicara serius;

 

"Dia sepertinya gadis yang baik, Sherlock," kata Mycroft. Entah kenapa dia terdengar hati-hati. "Kau sebaiknya tidak berteman dengannya karena alasan eksperimen atau karena dia bisa kau suruh-suruh..."

 

Sherlock mengerti apa maksud perkataan Mycroft. Dia mengira selama ini hubungan pertemanannya dengan Joan adalah sebuah rekayasa, karena Sherlock membutuhkan seorang 'asisten' atau 'korban' yang mau disuruh-suruh untuk kesenangan hatinya.

 

"Hubunganku dengan Joan tidak seperti itu!" Teriak Sherlock, Mycroft terbalak melihat adiknya menjeplak kencang. "Aku tak akan pernah memanfaatkan Joan untuk kepentinganku! Aku sangat menghargainya dan dia telah menjagaku dengan baik!" 

 

"Bagus," potong Mycroft. Seperti tak bergeming dengan jeplakan kesal Sherlock barusan. "Setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar perduli kepadanya. Selama ini kau selalu bilang kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan, adikku sayang. Tapi nyatanya itu tidak benar kan?"

 

Sherlock mengumamkan sumpah serapah dibawah nafasnya melihat Mycroft menyeringai kepadanya. 

 

Tapi perkataan Mycroft memang ada benarnya;

 

Kalau Sherlock memang perduli kepada Joan Watson.


	13. Holmeses

Sherlock membawa Joan bertandang ke rumahnya di hari libur. Sherlock menjemputnya di rumahnya menggunakan mobil, kedua remaja itu cekikikan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Holmes Estate.

 

"Sumpah kau harus lihat mukanya Ms. Nicole pas kau mengangkat tanganmu yang penuh darah burung merpati." 

 

"Iya. Ekspresi wajah kaget dengan muka memucat, aku sempat melihatnya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan." 

 

Mereka berdua tengah berada dalam pembicaraan yang seru sampai Joan tiba-tiba berdecak kaget sambil melihat keluar jendela, 

 

"Sherlock! Itu rumahmu? Itu---- kastil itu?!" Ujarnya. Mata tak lepas dari sebuah bangunan kasil tua yang mereka putari dari dalam mobil.

 

Sherlock memutar kedua matanya, "Iya itu rumahku, dan aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai kastil." _Lebih mirip rumah penjara yang tak akan membuatku berkembang_ , batin Sherlock.

 

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, Joan berdiri membatu di depan tangga masuk pintu depan. 

 

"Hebat! Kau tinggal dan besar disini?" Tanyanya, wajahnya secerah cuaca hari itu.

 

"Iya." Sherlock menjawab singkat.

 

"Bersama dengan Mycroft? Dengan keluargamu juga?" Tanya Joan lagi.

 

Setelah 'berkenalan' dengan Mycroft, kadang-kadang Joan akan menanyakan keadaannya pada Sherlock. Hal itu membuat Sherlock sedikit... Terganggu.

 

"Iya. Mycroft sedang berada disini sekarang, bersama dengan Mum." Desis Sherlock. Berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya. 

 

Dia lalu mengajak Joan untuk pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia berani mengajak Joan main ke rumahnya hari ini karena Mycroft dan Mummy sedang pergi keluar. Jadi tak akan ada yang menganggu waktunya dan Joan...

 

Tapi sayang sekali, Mycroft dan Mummy Holmes sepertinya memiliki rencana lain...

 

"Eh, Sherlock!"

 

Sherlock kaget setengah mati mendengar suara ibunya pas dia dan Joan baru masuk beberapa langkah kedalam rumah.

 

Diperburuk dengan munculnya Lady Holmes sendiri dari ruangan baca, disusul oleh Mycroft yang memiliki seringai ala bob cat di wajahnya.

 

Sherlock Holmes belum pernah merasa sepanik ini seumur hidupnya. _Nope_.

 

Joan refleks mengambil posisi disamping Sherlock, menatap sang pemuda, mencari penjelasan akan siapa yang baru saja menyapanya itu.

 

"Hallo, Joan." Mycroft adalah yang pertama menyapa Joan. Holmes tertua berjalan ke hadapan Joan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Joan menerima tangan Mycroft dengan cepat. 

 

Sherlock mendumel melihat Mycroft dan Joan bersalaman. Mummy Holmes yang engeh sama hal ini ketawa kecil, jarang sekali melihat putera termudanya cemburu! "Siapa ini, Sherlock? Temanmu?" Dia cekikikan. 

 

"Kenapa kalian ada dirumah?" Dumel Sherlock. Pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Seharusnya kalian pergi pesta!" 

 

"Ah, pesta kayak begitu bakalan ada di lain hari!" Mummy Holmes berjalan melewati Sherlock, pandangannya lebih fokus kepada Joan. "Namun tidak setiap hari Sherlock membawa temannya main ke rumah." 

 

Ah, sumpah deh Mummy bikin malu banget. 

 

"Eeh, uh... Namaku Joan Watson, Mrs. Holmes..." Joan yang sadar jadi pusat perhatian sang nyonya rumah engeh lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal.

 

Mummy Holmes bagai mendapat angin segar, "Jangan formal begitu, Nona Watson!" Dia menangkap lengan Joan, membawanya pergi berjalan bersama dengannya. Sherlock tak cukup cepat untuk menghentikan ibunya 'menculik' temannya.

 

"Sherlock dear, bagaimana kalau mum membawa temanmu ini jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sebentar? Baru setelah itu kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" Kata Mummy Holmes. Seenak jidatnya membuat rencana. Sepertinya sifat Sherlock yang tak bisa ditolak menurun darinya.

 

"Tapi-----"

 

Sebelum Sherlock bisa menahannya, Mummy Holmes keburu membawa Joan pergi. Dia bercuap-cuap sambil merangkul tangannya di pundak sang gadis muda. Joan melirik kebelakang pundaknya untuk melihat Sherlock, memberinya pandangan pengertian.

 

Tertinggalah Sherlock dan Mycroft di ruangan itu. Mukanya Sherlock memerah karena menahan kesal. Dia menengok ke Mycroft, yang dia ketahui sebagai biang kerok dari semua ini;

 

" _Well,_ " Mycroft mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Sayang sekali kita tak jadi pergi pesta, ya?" Ucapnya, di tutup dengan tawa setan.

 

Sherlock menahan dirinya untuk tak menampar Mycroft. Pastinya Joan akan memarahinya kalau dia sampai berantem sama kakaknya.

 

Mummy Holmes membawa Joan pergi selama dua jam lamanya. Sherlock sudah direndung oleh perasaan was-was... Dia sangat khawatir kalau Mummy sampai menceritakan aib masa kecilnya atau memperkenalkan semua ruangan di rumah mereka satu persatu! _No!_

 

Karena Sherlock ingin terlihat 'normal' di mata Joan... Dia tak ingin terlihat berbeda, dia juga tak ingin membanggakan statusnya kepada Joan;

 

Karena Joan melihatnya lepas dari semua itu. Joan melihatnya sebagai Sherlock Holmes, teman baiknya.


	14. Around

Jika Joan sudah pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya Sherlock, Sherlock belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya Joan. 

 

Joan pernah menyebutkan kalau dia hanya tinggal bersama dengan ibunya. Ayahnya bercerai dan pindah ke tempat lain, sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya, Harry, bertempat tinggal di London.

 

Tiap kali Sherlock datang ke rumah Joan, pasti rumah itu selalu kosong. Ibunya pergi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil sebagai administrator, dan tak jarang dia pulang larut malam. 

 

Karena itulah, Sherlock terkejut ketika mendapati ibunya Joan ada di rumah saat dia datang untuk berkunjung. 

 

Sherlock berkedip beberapa kali. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang acak-acakan yang berdiri di hadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. 

 

Mereka berdiri tak bergeming di pigura pintu. Sherlock tadi mengetuk pintu rumah Joan, dan wanita ini yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sherlock dapat langsung mengetahui kalau dia adalah ibunya Joan dari kemiripan sorot mata mereka.

 

"...Ya? Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya wanita itu. Kantong mata terlihat di bawah matanya, bibir pernuhnya sedikit pucat, dan lesung pipinya mendempul masuk kedalam wajahnya. 

 

Sherlock diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Mencari Joan, nyonya Watson." Sherlock Menjaga nada bicaranya. Dia refleks melakukannya karena wanita ini memiliki kedisiplinan dan ketaatan yang sama seperti Joan.

 

"Joan?" Ujar Nyonya Watson, matanya setengah terbalak. Sherlock bisa melihat kalau anaknya jarang mengenalkan teman-temannya kepada orang tuanya; sama seperti dirinya.

 

"Oh! Sherlock!"

 

Kepala Joan nongol dari samping ibunya. Dia menggeser ibunya dan berdiri di antara dirinya dan Sherlock. 

 

Terasa sekali aura _awkward_ diantara mereka bertiga. 

 

"Uhm, mum, aku mau pergi bersama dengannya--- teman sekelasku, Sherlock Holmes." Joan memperkenalkan Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock mengangguk kecil pada Nyonya Watson, dia dibalas dengan anggukan kecil juga. 

 

Setelah itu Joan mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya dan menarik Sherlock pergi dari depan rumahnya. 

 

Mereka berjalan selama lima menit lamanya sebelum Sherlock akhirnya angkat bicara.

 

"Kau tidak nyaman berbicara dengan ibumu. Kakakmu yang lebih dekat dengan ibumu, sedangkan kau lebih dekat dengan ayahmu." Dia mengeluarkan deduksi. 

 

Joan tidak bisa membantah hal itu karena itu memang benar. "Begitulah. Bukan maksudku tak ingin mengenalkanmu kepada keluargaku, tapi..." 

 

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu." Sherlock mengangguk, nyatanya, dia sangat mengerti apa yang Joan rasakan. Karena dia sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama pada keluarganya.

 

"Ah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Uhm, jadi mau kemana kita hari ini?" Tanya Joan, dia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki cepat milik Sherlock.

 

Sherlock tersenyum, "Mau pergi ke museum, Joan?"


	15. Cloud

Kedua kalinya Sherlock bertemu dengan ibunya Joan adalah saat dia bertandang ke rumah Joan di hari libur musim dingin. Nyonya Watson tidak mengundangnya masuk kedalam meskipun rambut keritingnya sudah basah terkena rintikan salju.

 

"Joan tak ada di rumah." Nyonya Watson berbisik. Hanya setengah membuka pintu, menunjukan kalau dia tak menginginkan Sherlock untuk masuk.

 

Sherlock tahu dia berbohong. Joan ada di rumah, lebih tepatnya ada di kamar. Tahu bahwa bakalan sia-sia untuk memaksa masuk dari depan, Sherlock memutuskan untuk masuk melalui pintu belakang, yang dia ketahui sering lupa di kunci oleh nyonya rumah.

 

Bagaikan maling profesional, Sherlock berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki rumah dari belakang. Dia cepat menghindari Nyonya Watson yang berjalan ke area dapur sesudah mengusir Sherlock tadi.

 

Dia menaiki tangga dengan sangat hati-hati, bagaikan kucing yang berjalan tanpa suara dengan peredam suara di keempat kakinya. 

 

Sherlock menemukan kamar Joan dalam keadaan tertutup, dia membuka ganggang pintunya secara pelan untuk meminimalisirkan bunyi yang di hasilkan.

 

Betapa sesak dadanya ketika dia menemukan Joan dalam posisi meringkuk duduk dilantai bersandarkan tempat tidurnya, kepalanya tersembunyi diantara kedua tangannya; dan isakan tangis kecil bisa terdengar darinya.

 

"Joan." Panggil Sherlock, menutup pelan pintu dibelakangnya.

 

Kepala Joan langsung menaik, kedua matanya terbalak bercucuran air mata melihat Sherlock berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

 

"Sherlock! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Joan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, dia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur tumpah.

 

Sherlock tak mendengar apa yang Joan katakan padanya. Dia lebih fokus terhadap kondisi Joan saat itu, mengapa dia menangis, dan kenapa Nyonya Watson berbohong tentang keadaannya.

 

Sang keturunan Holmes mendapatkan jawabannya dari bekas tamparan merah yang ada di pipi sebelah kanan Joan. Pupil mata Sherlock langsung mengecil,

 

"Kau bertemu dengan kakakmu. Dia memukulmu, karena tengah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol." Dia mengdeduksi, berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di samping Joan.

 

Joan ketawa miris, "Meh, memang susah untuk menyembunyikan segalanya darimu, huh?" Dia menutup wajahnya yang memar dengan tangannya, "Harry tak sengaja melakukannya; dia memang memiliki masalah dengan alkohol..."

 

Melihat Joan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah entah mengapa membuat Sherlock merasa tak tenang, rasanya dia ingin berteriak memarahi Joan agar tak bersikap sok kuat dan kalau ingin menangis ya menangis saja.

 

"Sh--Sherlock," panggil Joan, kedua tangannya mengalami tremor sedikit. "Ji---Jika kau tak keberatan, maukah...." Bisiknya terbata-bata.

 

Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Joan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

 

"M---Maukah kau tetap berada disini? Menemaniku?" Muka Joan memerah seraya dia meminta. 

 

Sherlock tanpa basa-basi mengangguk tanda iya, dia lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Joan, mengengam tangan si gadis secara erat.

 

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Joan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Sherlock, dan dia lanjut menangis diatas pundaknya.

 

Sherlock tak keberatan kalau kemejanya basah terkena air mata, selama itu Joan, dia tak keberatan sama sekali.


	16. Touch

Selama dua tahun lamanya bersekolah bersama, Sherlock dan Joan menjadi semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Hal ini terlihat dari bagaimana Sherlock tak risih ketika menyentuh atau disentuh Joan, seberapa dekatnya jarak mereka berdua saat bersama, dan bagaimana mereka sering kelihatan berdua kemana-mana.

 

Tapi mereka tak ada yang mengakui kalau mereka itu berada dalam hubungan romantis; mereka akan menyebutkan diri masing-masing sebagai 'partner', yang saling membantu dan mengisi kekosongan dengan cara yang unik.

 

Jika mereka sedang tak berada di tempat umum, mereka akan menjadi makin intim--- oke _I know what you're thinking but seriously let's save that for the next chapter please orz;_

 

Berpegangan tangan adalah hal yang lumrah mereka lakukan. Sherlock akan mengengam tangan Joan tanpa sadar, seperti saat mereka membaca buku bersama, menonton film, atau ketika mereka sedang tak memiliki kerjaan buat dilakukan!

 

Joan, sebaliknya, paling sering menyentuh pundak Sherlock. Dia akan menepuk pundak Sherlock ketika bertemu dengannya, memberinya pujian kecil, dan untuk menarik perhatiannya dari sesuatu yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

 

Mereka sering kali bersentuhan, dan tidak merasa risih akan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Rasanya seperti mereka telah melakukannya untuk waktu yang lama sekali...


	17. Hair

Joan memiliki rambut pirang berwarna gelap. Orang-orang banyak menyebutnya sebagai warna pirang pasir, karena pirang yang dimiliki Joan tidak berwarna pirang cerah; Joan memiliki rambut pirang gelap bercampur cokelat.

 

Rambut Joan telah memanjang hingga lengan atasnya sekarang, dia memiliki rambut lurus jatuh yang tebal; sering kali Joan mengikat rambutnya menjadi untaian buntut kuda atau bundelan kecil dibelakang kepalanya.

 

Tapi khusus hari ini, hari yang membosankan untuk Sherlock, Sherlock bertanya kepadanya;

 

"Ajari aku cara mengepang rambutmu." 

 

"Hah?"

 

Joan menatapnya aneh. Tapi toh dia tetap mengajarkan Sherlock bagaimana caranya mengepang rambut. Dia membiarkan Sherlock mengepang rambutnya, dan mengikat kepangannya dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru tua yang merupakan bekas pembatas buku.

 

Joan melihat tatanan rambut kepangannya yang dibuat Sherlock, "Tak buruk, Sherlock." Katanya, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengelus-elus kepangan rambutnya yang jatuh ke samping pundaknya.

 

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut dikepang, Joan. Daripada hanya diikat kebelakang," komentar Sherlock, mengikat kuat pita biru di ujung kepangan Joan. "Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu." 

 

Joan terbatuk usai mendengar komentarnya. Kedua telinganya memerah. Sherlock bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, dan Joan menjawab kalau dia tak apa-apa.

 

Keesokan hari dan untuk seterusnya, Joan jadi sering mengepang rambutnya. Dan menghiasnya dengan pita berwarna biru tua...


	18. Info

Mycroft Holmes lahir diberkati dengan keingintahuan level tinggi. Alias, selalu kepo setiap saat terhadap apapun.

 

Sekalinya Mycroft penasaran sama sesuatu, dia bakalan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan informasi yang berkaitan dengan hal itu.

 

Contohnya pas dia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis senior di sekolahnya dulu; dia sampai-sampai menyogok seorang murid yang sekelas dengan gadis itu untuk memberitahukan apa saja kegiatan sang gadis idaman selama satu hari penuh.

 

Sepertinya antara 'kepo berlebihan' dengan 'stalker' akut itu emang gak jauh-jauh banget.

 

Karena sifat bawaannya inilah, Mycroft menjadi salah satu mahasiswa bidang politik dan Hubungan Internasional tergemilang di Oxford. Dia memiliki masa depan cerah dikarenakan sifat kepo-nya itu.

 

Sudah begitu Mycroft memang memiliki ambisi untuk 'menguasai' Inggris; tanda kutip.

 

Jika ada satu informasi yang tak bisa Mycroft dapatkan, itu adalah informasi mengenai adiknya sendiri, yaitu Sherlock Holmes.

 

Sherlock dari tahun ke tahun semakin pintar untuk mengibuli kakaknya yang sering kepo sama apa yang dia kerjakan; padahal Sherlock jengkel banget sama dia, yang sering mengomentari apapun yang dia lakukan!

 

Dulu Mycroft bakalan menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk mengawasi Sherlock, dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi sehubungan dengan adiknya itu;

 

Tapi sekarang karena Sherlock sudah memiliki Joan, Mycroft pun mengganti caranya dalam menggali informasi mengenai Sherlock...

 

RRRRRRRRRR-----

 

Joan mendengar handphonenya bergetar. Dia mau meraih handphonenya, tapi kayaknya itu susah dilakukan jika ada seorang pemuda tinggi jangkung tidur diatas pangkuanmu; kepalanya beristirahat diatas pangkuan kaki Joan sementara badan dan kakinya selonjoran lurus di sofa. Kakinya sampai menjuntai dari ujung sofa.

 

Joan melihat caller-ID di layar handphonenya, ternyata nomor terblokir. Penasaran, Joan mengangkat panggilan tersebut;

 

"Hallo?"

 

"Hallo, Joan." 

 

Suaranya Mycroft. Joan menelan ludah. Sherlock yang ada dibawahnya bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, mengubah posisinya, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Joan.

 

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Mycroft langsung mengutarakan tujuannya menelepon Joan. "Apakah Sherlock ada bersama denganmu?" Tanyanya.

 

Mulut Joan mengatup mau jawab, tapi cepat tertutup lagi. Dia sudah belajar kalau Mycroft dan Sherlock itu tak akrab, Sherlock sering kali mencak-mencak soal kakaknya itu padanya. Makanya Joan ragu mau ngasih tau keberadaan si adik pada kakaknya.

 

"Tidak tahu. Aku tak bertemu dengannya hari ini." Jawab Joan, refleks menggelengkan kepala.

 

Mycroft diseberang sana terkekeh. Joan membayangkannya sedang tertawa pada handphonenya sendiri.

 

"Benarkah? Bukannya kalian baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan kota bersama-sama?" 

 

_Oh shit._

 

Joan keringet dingin. Mampus, kok Mycroft bisa tahu? Mampus abis dia ketahuan bohong...

 

"Uh, uh... Ya..." Joan ngomong gagu, berusaha mencari alasan lain tapi gak nemu-nemu. 

 

Disaat Joan linglung itulah Sherlock mendadak bangkit bangun dari pangkuan Joan. Apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya membuat Joan berteriak ke handphonenya;

 

Sherlock mengecup rahang bawahnya, Joan berteriak sekali. Kemudian Sherlock beralih mencium pipinya, Joan kembali berteriak sambil mencoba menjauhkan muka Sherlock darinya.

 

" _Godammit_ Sherlock apa yang kau lakukan?!" Joan berteriak malu, handphone masih ditangan dan terhubung sama Mycroft.

 

"Joan?" Mycroft yang mendengar keributan bertanya, dia mendengar suara Joan dan Sherlock bercampur dengan suara krasak-krusuk.

 

"Menciummu, tentu saja," Sherlock secara sengaja ngomong pas di dekat handphone Joan, berharap kakaknya diseberang sana dapat mendengarnya. "Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan setiap harinya."

 

Joan berteriak horor. Sherlock buru-buru merampas handphone Joan dan mematikan panggilan Mycroft. Mereka berdua bertatapan bego untuk sesaat... Sampai Joan menabok lengan Sherlock.

 

" _What the hell was that?!_ " Sahutnya, memicingkan mata pada Sherlock.

 

Sherlock mengelus-elus lengannya yang dipukul Joan, gadis itu memang cocok jadi seoang tentara, kekuatan tangannya tak dapat diragukan lagi...

 

"Hanya untuk membuat dia kesal, Joan," tentu 'dia' yang dimaksud Sherlock adalah Mycroft. "Dia harus belajar untuk tak mengangguku." 

 

Mulut Joan teranga. Sepuhan merah merona di kedua pipi dan telinganya. 

 

Sherlock mendengus lelah, dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Joan, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

 

Joan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sherlock, tangannya menempel pada pipi dan rahang bawahnya yang dicium Sherlock barusan;

 

Joan belum pernah dicium orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri...

 

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Joan dicium oleh orang lain---- oleh Sherlock ------ dan tak merasakan sensasi apapun.


	19. Exam

Akhir tahun telah datang, artinya ujian akhir telah ada di depan mata. Anak-anak satu sekolahan menjadi tenang dan lebih sering terlihat di perpustakaan atau membawa-bawa buku pelajaran di tangan mereka.

 

Bagi siswa tingkat akhir seperti Sherlock dan John, ini adalah akhir tahun yang menyenangkan karena sehabis ini mereka akan lulus dari sekolah dan bisa pergi keluar dari tempat yang sama-sama mereka labeli 'memuakan' ini.

 

Soal pelajaran, mereka tak akan khawatir karena selama ini mereka selalu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Semua dihasilkan dari seringnya mereka belajar bersama. 

 

Yang mereka khawatirkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi sesudah mereka keluar dari tempat ini.

 

"Ikut bersamaku ke London, Joan." 

 

Suatu hari Sherlock berkata seperti itu padanya.

 

Joan yang sudah biasa dengan kelakuan absurd teman baiknya, tak terkejut mendengar permintaannya. Yang dia kejutkan adalah, 

 

"Dengan _ku_?"

 

Sherlock menatap Joan seakan-akan dia itu agak bego atau apalah, "Dengan _mu_ , Joan. Bukankah kau ingin mengambil sekolah kedokteran? Aku juga ingin mengambil kelas di Universitas Oxford." 

 

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ibumu? Dan terus soal tempat tinggal...?" Tanya Joan, terdengar menentang ide Sherlock walaupun tidak begitu.

 

"Mum sudah membiarkanku, dan kita bisa berbagi flat untuk ditempati disana, akan lebih menguntungkan dan murah apabila kita tinggal bersama." Jawab Sherlock, _matter-o' factly._

 

Tinggal bersama.

 

Kata itu membuat Joan bergidik, dia bisa merasakan pupil matanya membulat. Prospek tinggal bersama Sherlock membuatnya merasa aneh...

 

Untuk menyembunyikan rasa deg-degannya, Joan mengeluarkan canda pada Sherlock...

 

"Hahaha! Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama dengan kakakmu saja, Sherlock? Kalian bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian lagi apabila tinggal bersama."

 

"Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamamu."

 

Sherlock langsung memutus omongan Joan sesaat setelah nama Mycroft keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Dia menatap Joan begitu tajam, mata biru cerahnya melihat lurus kepada Joan.

 

Hati Joan jatuh saat itu juga. Mukanya yang pucat merona merah padam.

 

Oooh no, no, no. Tidak, Joan. Sherlock Holmes tidak baru saja memintamu untuk tinggal bersamanya sebagai pasangan kekasih; _noope._

 

"Apakah kau tidak mau?" Sherlock bertanya, setelah melihat raut wajah Joan yang dia deduksi bermakna negatif.

 

Joan merundukan kepalanya dan tertawa, " _God_ , Sherlock. Jika aku tidak kenal siapa dirimu pasti aku akan menyangka kalau itu permintaan untuk menikah." 

 

Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya,

 

"Apa kau lebih memilih untuk menikah denganku?"

 

Joan ketawa histeris mendengar perkataan Sherlock. Dia tertawa begitu kencang sampai-sampai murid lain yang berjalan disekitar mereka menengok semua.

 

Sherlock tak mengerti, tadi dia bertanya dengan sangat serius, loh. Kenapa Joan malah menertawainya?


	20. Beginning

Sekolah Brentwood menggelar pesta perpisahan murid tingkat akhir yang telah lulus. Seluruh murid angkatan akhir datang ke pesta itu, tak terkecuali Sherlock dan Joan.

 

Yang datang menggunakan pakaian berbeda dari biasanya;

 

Sherlock muncul berdampingan dengan Joan, dia memakai setelan jas hitam dan dasi rajutan berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya yang ikal sedikit dirapihkan, hasil paksaan dari Mummy Holmes.

 

Sedangkan Joan, yang berdiri malu-malu disamping sang pemuda, mengenakan dress selutut berkerah lebar dan berlengan pendek, ada pola bunga berwarna biru muda di dress miliknya.

 

Sontak perhatian orang-orang teralihkan pada 'pasangan' aneh yang sering dibicarakan seisi sekolah itu, karena mereka terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka terlihat... _Charming_.

 

Beberapa orang gadis melirik-lirik ke Sherlock, sementara ada pemuda lain yang mengajak Joan mengobrol. Baik Sherlock maupun Joan hanya pasrah kepada perhatian baru yang mereka dapatkan. Toh sehabis ini mereka tak akan melihat orang-orang ini lagi.

 

"Sudah berapa orang yang memberikan nomor teleponnya kepadamu?" Tanya Sherlock, dia dan Joan pergi keluar aula tempat pesta untuk bersantai di taman sekolah mereka.

 

"5 cowok, dan 2 orang cewek," Joan mendengus. " _Seriously_ , Sherlock? Ada perempuan yang mengajakku kencan! Dan ternyata dia sekelas denganku di kelas fisika!" Ujarnya.

 

Sherlock tak dapat menyembunyikan _amusement_ dari wajahnya, "Kamu itu orang baik, Joan. Semua orang menyukaimu. Berbeda denganku..." 

 

Joan memberinya tatapan sendu, karena dia mengerti apa maksud Sherlock. Sherlock di mata orang lain dicap sebagai orang _freak_ yang harus dijauhi. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana Sherlock yang sesungguhnya; seandainya saja mereka bisa mengerti, pikir Joan.

 

"Kau adalah orang yang menarik, Sherlock," Joan memberitahunya. "Tapi terkadang orang lain tak menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda dari keseharian mereka." Dia tersenyum padanya. 

 

Sherlock yang mendengarnya merasa jadi lebih baik. Joan memang beda dari yang lain, dia bisa bertahan dengan segala keanehan dan kebiasaan aneh miliknya; dan Joan dengan setia berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi...

 

Mungkin kecurigaannya memang benar, kalau dia telah jatuh hati kepada Joan Watson.

 

3 tahun lamanya bersama, baru hari ini Sherlock mengakui kalau tubuh dan hatinya memang menginginkan Joan.

 

Tapi apakah mungkin Joan berperasaan sama dengannya? Apakah gadis itu mencintai balik pemuda aneh yang memiliki obsesi dalam melakukan deduksi ini?

 

"..........." 

 

Dilanda keraguan namun keingintahuan yang tinggi, Sherlock meraih tangan Joan. Dia mendadak menariknya sehingga mau tak mau Joan harus jatuh ke dalam dekapan Sherlock.

 

Joan tidak sempat berteriak karena tenggorokannya kering melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya, 

 

Dia, berada di dalam pelukan seorang Sherlock Holmes, dibawah naungan dua mata biru keperakan yang bersinar cerah di antara langit malam. Joan merasakan kedua kakinya mati rasa di tempat, dia hampir merosot jatuh jika tak ada tangan Sherlock yang menahan tubuhnya.

 

“Sher---”

 

Joan berusaha untuk berbicara, tetapi perkataannya tertelan saat Sherlock mendekatkan kening kepalanya kepada Joan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, desahan nafas berat bisa terdengar jelas. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai Joan menutup matanya karena malu setengah mati.

 

Sherlock bergerak sedikit, bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan milik Joan. Dia sudah pernah melihat orang lain berciuman sebelumnya, seharusnya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit--- tapi ternyata ini hal yang sulit karena isi benak Sherlock putih semua pas bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Joan.

 

Joanlah yang menciumnya duluan. Dia mendorong Sherlock sedikit tatkala mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua, membuka mulut sedikit untuk memberikan sedikit akses. Setelah mendapatkan ritme yang sesuai, giliran Sherlock yang mendominasi ciuman itu. tangannya memegang sisi wajah Joan seraya dia menciumnya.

 

“Oi! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?”

 

Teriakan seorang laki-laki mengagetkan Sherlock dan Joan, mereka langsung memutus ciuman itu dan menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Ternyata ada seorang guru yang memergoki mereka, dia tertawa heboh ketika menyadari kalau pasangan yang sedang berciuman di taman itu adalah Sherlock dan Joan;

 

“Astaga ternyata pasangan jenius itu! ahahahaha! Maaf, maaf, sudah menganggu waktu kalian. Sudah sana, lanjutkan lagi.” 

 

Guru yang dikenali Sherlock dan Joan sebagai guru seni tingkat 11 itu malah melengos menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan ‘kegiatan’ yang sempat terhenti karenanya. Usai mengatakan itu, sang guru eksentrik pergi kembali ke dalam aula.

 

Baik Sherlock maupun Joan bernafas berat. Wajah mereka tak jelas bentuknya, acak-kadut dengan warna merah gelap. Mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, maksudnya, apa yang harus dikatakan usai melakukan ciuman pertama? Sudah begitu kepergok orang lain pula.

 

Tapi seperti yang telah diketahui, Sherlock dan Joan adalah pasangan unik yang agak _awkward_ sedikit, sehingga----

 

“...uhm, kau mau mencobanya lagi?” Tanya Joan. 

 

“Tentu.” Sherlock mengangguk. 

 

Ciuman pertama mereka adalah ciuman terakhir yang mereka lakukan di atas tanah itu.


	21. Run

"Mum. Aku akan pindah ke London, dan tidak, aku tidak akan tinggal bersama Mycroft. Aku akan tinggal satu flat bersama Joan."

 

Sherlock memberitahu ibunya, bagaikan petir yang mendadak nongol di siang bolong. Begitu tiba-tiba dan tak dapat di prediksi sama sekali.

 

Mummy Holmes yang lagi membaca majalah wanita berhenti kaku. Tangannya yang mau berpindah halaman selanjutnya berhenti di tengah jalan. 

 

Sherlock memutar kedua matanya melihat reaksi ibunya yang 'berlebihan'. Ibunya itu semenjak mendengar berita (dari Mycroft yang saking kurang kerjaannya nyari informasi mengenai Sherlock dan Joan dari guru sekolahan) kalau dia dan Joan 'berpacaran', jadi lebih doyan untuk menggoda putera termudanya itu. 

 

"...tinggal bersama Joan?" Mummy Holmes mengulangi lagi perkataan anaknya. Sherlock bersumpah dia melihat kedua mata ibunya bersinar, "Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama?"

 

Sherlock memberinya alasan logis, "Biaya hidup di London sangatlah tinggi. Tentu akan lebih tidak merepotkan apabila kita bisa berbagi kamar sehingga segala pengeluaran bisa terkontrol."

 

Mummy Holmes mendehem mendengar penjelasan 'logis' anaknya. Dia menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. 

 

"Sherlock dear," ucapnya menggunakan nada super manis. "Kau tentu masih ingat kalau -kita- itu berketurunan bangsawan, bukan? Dan soal uang bukanlah masalah, bukan?" 

 

Sherlock tak mengerti apa yang mau ibunya kaitkan dengan pernyataannya itu.

 

"Kenapa kamu mau susah-susah menyewa satu flat kecil, kalau kamu bisa membeli satu penthouse yang megah? Apakah kamu sengaja memilih flat kecil agar bisa tinggal secara domestik bersama darling Joan?" Tanya Mummy Holmes, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Sherlock, menempatkan kedua tangannya di wajah anaknya yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. 

 

Sherlock tak menjawabnya. Dia terdiam. Mummy Holmes terkekeh melihat kebisuan Sherlock, 

 

"Anakku, gadis bernama Joan Watson ini bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi," Bisiknya penuh sayang. "Dia telah mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia." 

 

Mummy Holmes memberinya kecupan di pipi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sherlock dengan wajah sumringah, seperti ada jejak bunga muncul dari jalan yang ia lalui.

 

Sherlock mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mencerna perkataan ibunya. Apa maksudnya kalau Joan telah mengembalikannya menjadi 'manusia'?


	22. Fretting

Joan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk tinggal bersama Sherlock di London kepada ibunya, dan mendapatkan reaksi yang cukup keras dari sang ibu. 

 

Setelah berbicara beberapa kali dan argumen sebanyak dua kali, Nyonya Watson dengan berat hati akhirnya mengizinkan Joan untuk menuntut ilmu di London. 

 

Joan tersenyum penuh kepuasan saat mendengar kata 'iya' keluar dari mulut ibunya, senyuman yang langsung luntur dari mukanya pas ibunya lanjut bilang;

 

"Tapi kau harus berbicara dengan ayahmu mengenai hal ini, dan kita sudah tahu bagaimana reaksinya."

 

Ah, iya. Arthur Hamish Watson, ayahnya Joan. Orang paling susah dimintai izinnya dalam berbagai macam hal, karena itulah Harry saat beranjak dewasa tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

 

Beda dengan Joan yang dekat dengan sang ayah; Arthur sangat menyayangi Joan, dia tidak terlalu memanjakannya dan mengajarkan anak gadisnya untuk kuat dan tegar.

 

Hati Joan hancur menerima kenyataan kalau ayah dan ibunya bercerai, tapi sesuai dengan ajaran ayahnya; dia tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih, dia harus kuat. 

 

"Tapi mum," Joan berusaha meminta ibunya untuk tak menyeret ayahnya dalam hal ini. "Dad tidak tahu menahu soal Sherlock, dan dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku apabila dia tahu aku akan tinggal bersama dengannya."

 

Nyonya Watson mengeluarkan desahan capek, "Dia harus tahu, Joan. Dan aku sudah memberitahunya soal Sherlock." 

 

_Oohhh jolly_ , Joan mencak-mencak dalam hati. 

 

Yang benar saja, usai percakapannya dengan ibunya itu, handphone Joan berdering. Dia pikir itu Sherlock karena mereka mau membicarakan soal flat, tapi ternyata bukan.

 

Nama 'Dad' tertera di caller-ID. Joan melototi layar handphonenya, berharap nama itu berubah atau apalah. Tapi ternyata tidak...

 

"Ha-Hallo?"

 

"Joanna?"

 

_Woops okay_ , ayahnya langsung memanggil nama panjangnya. Itu bukan pertanda yang baik sama sekali.

 

"Iya dad, ini aku; ada apa?" Joan sungguh berharap dia bisa melalui percakapan ini...

 

"...Kudengar dari Harriet kau akan pindah ke London untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran?" 

 

"Iya..." 

 

"Dan katanya kau akan pergi bersama dengan temanmu? Berbagi flat dengannya?"

 

"....iya..." Suara Joan makin pelan.

 

"...dan kalau tidak salah nama temanmu itu adalah Sherlock Holmes?" Nada bicara Arthur pas memanggil nama Sherlock terdengar tidak enak.

 

Joan berasa kepingin menampar dirinya sendiri, "Iya, dad. Aku akan tinggal bersama dengannya. Dia..." Dia mendecakan lidah, "Pasanganku." 

 

Joan telah sukses melanggar peraturan paling penting dalam hubungan ayah dan anak perempuan;

 

'Jangan pernah membawa-bawa nama pacarmu dalam pembicaraan serius kalian.'

 

Yang benar saja, Arthur langsung ngerocos ngomong sama Joan;

 

"Umurmu itu berapa sekarang Joan? 19?"

 

"20 tahun, dad..." Joan mengkoreksi.

 

"Dan 'pacar'mu itu, Sherlock, berapa umurnya?"

 

"Yah, dia lebih muda dariku satu tahun..."

 

"19 tahun? Joan! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau mau tinggal bersama dengannya, sambil melanjutkan sekolahmu? Yang ada bukannya belajar kalian bakalan main-main!" 

 

Arthur mulai menaikan nadanya. Begitupun juga dengan Joan, "Sherlock tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, dad. Dia itu berbeda, dan kami benar-benar serius dalam menuntut ilmu! Dia sangat menggemari bidang sains dan dia lihai melakukan deduksi, sungguh dia itu jenius----"

 

"Mungkin bagimu dia terlihat seperti itu. Dia terlihat sempurna di matamu. Joanna, jangan bilang kalau aku belum pernah mengajarimu soal ini, kau tidak bisa langsung percaya kepada orang yang kau sukai."

 

"Dad! Maksudmu aku salah karena mempercayai Sherlock? Dia satu-satunya teman terdekatku disini! Dia yang ada disampingku ketika kau tidak ada!" Joan setengah berteriak.

 

Setelah itu keadaan jadi sunyi. Arthur tak berbicara, dan Joan baru sadar kalau dia kelepasan bicara.

 

"Dad, dengar, apa yang aku katakan tadi..." 

 

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian, sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih dia daripada ayahmu sendiri?"

 

Joan menelan ludah, "Dad..." 

 

"Terserah kamu, Joan," kata Arthur. Joan merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat pas kata terserah keluar dari mulut ayahnya. "Jangan pernah datang kepadaku atau ibumu apabila suatu saat nanti pacarmu itu menyia-nyiakanmu." 

 

Joan hampir terisak, dia menahannya setengah mati. Kupingnya panas, rasanya ingin sekali membanting handphone ini. 

 

"Dad, dad, maafkan aku dad. Maksudku bukan begitu. Sherlock tidak seperti..."

 

Pip.

 

Panggilan telepon itu terputus. Arthur menutup teleponnya. 

 

Joan berteriak frustasi melihat pemberitahuan panggilan telah terputus di layar handphonenya, dia membanting handphone itu ke lantai dan roboh meringkuk di tempat itu juga.

 

Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya yang telipat di dada; raungan kesal dia keluarkan segenap hati, bersamaan dengan air mata yang lepas dari pelupuk matanya.

 

RRRRRRRRRR---

 

Getaran handphone menyentakan Joan kembali pada keadaan. Dia menatap handphonenya yang tergolek di hadapannya, melihatnya bergetar-getar dan layarnya berkedip-kedip.

 

Joan meraih handphonenya penuh amarah, menekan tombol 'menerima telepon', dan langsung berteriak pada sang penelepon;

 

"Apa!" Sahutnya, menelan dalam-dalam isakan tangisnya.

 

"....Joan?" 

 

Suara Sherlock terdengar di seberang sana. Muka Joan berubah pucat bagaikan tembok putih.

 

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sherlock bertanya serius, menuntut diberikan penjelasan. 

 

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sherlock. Aku baik-baik saj...."

 

Joan seharusnya tahu, kalau tak ada gunanya berbohong kepada Sherlock. Sepertinya Joan tidak belajar dari pengalamannya bersama Sherlock selama 2 tahun lebih.

 

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tetap dikamarmu." 

 

Usai mengatakan itu, Sherlock menutup teleponnya. Joan kini bertampang bego dengan jejak air mata membasahi mukanya.

 

Yang benar saja, setengah jam kemudian Sherlock mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Joan berteriak kaget saat melihat wajah Sherlock dibalik jendela kamarnya, dia langsung membukakan jendela tersebut agar Sherlock bisa masuk.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan, masuk lewat jendela kamarku?! Kalau ada orang lain yang melihatmu...." Sahut Joan sambil menarik Sherlock turun dari figura jendela kamarnya. 

 

Sherlock tidak menjawabnya. Dia melihat muka Joan sebentar sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. 

 

Joan kaget setengah mati pas merasakan lengan jenjang Sherlock melingkar di leher dan pundaknya, membawanya masuk kedalam dekapan sang pemuda.

 

Sherlock tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat memeluk Joan, tapi dia semakin menguatkan dekapan tangannya tiap kali Joan meminta untuk dilepaskan. 

 

Butuh 3 menit bagi Joan untuk menyadari kalau inilah cara Sherlock untuk memberikan support kepadanya. Dia tidak pandai berbicara, makanya dia langsung menunjukan rasa perdulinya pada Joan dengan memeluknya. 

 

Joan tersenyum dan melemaskan kepalanya diatas pundak Sherlock. Dia membalas pelukan sang pemuda, 

 

"Terima kasih, Sherlock." Bisiknya. 

 

Dia memutuskan untuk melupakan segala hal, detik itu. Dia yakin kalau dia dan Sherlock akan baik-baik saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah.


	23. Mrs. Hudson

Berbekal dari koran kolom rumah/flat untuk disewakan, Sherlock dan Joan pergi mendatangi London pada hari sabtu pagi. Mereka datang menaiki _tube_ dan setelah itu berjalan kaki.

 

 

Mereka mensurvei beberapa gedung apartemen  kosong di daerah dekat dengan calon universitas yang akan mereka masuki 4 bulan lagi, dan tidak menemukan yang pas di hati mereka.

 

 

Ketika menemukan tempat yang enak,  orang pemiliknya tidak mengizinkan mahasiswa untuk tinggal disana. Pas ketemu lagi yang cocok, eh ternyata akses buat ke kampus susah banget.

 

 

Banyak pertimbangan yang dipikirkan oleh mereka dalam mencari flat yang cocok, dan salah satunya adalah ketersediaan dua kamar...

 

 

"Kita tidak akan berbagi tempat tidur, titik!"

 

 

Umpat Joan, hampir melupakan makan siangnya yang ada di hadapannya. Sherlock memberinya pandangan mencibir, tak menyukai apa yang Joan katakan.

 

 

Mereka sedang duduk disebuah restoran cina kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota, karena bertepatan dengan jam makan siang makanya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana. Joan sukses memaksa Sherlock untuk makan setengah dari makanannya.

 

 

"Jika kita tidak menemukan flat dengan dua kamar," Sherlock tersenyum ngejek untuk melihat reaksi Joan. "Kurasa flat dengan satu kamar juga tidak masalah."

 

 

Joan mendumel malu usai mendengar Sherlock berkata seperti itu. Sherlock memang orang sialan, diam-diam menghanyutkan.

 

 

Usai makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk sekali lagi mencari-cari flat disekitar sana. Mereka jatuh masuk ke Baker Street, jalanan yang memiliki gedung-gedung tua dan beberapa pertokoan.

 

 

Joan dan Sherlock berhenti pada sebuah gedung berwarna putih dengan pintu hitam di depannya yang memasang nomor 221B. Pas di samping gedung itu, ada sebuah cafe kecil yang bernama Speedy's.

 

 

"Ah, gedung ini biasa menyewakan tempatnya untuk ditinggali!" Joan menunjuk pada papan pemberitahuan yang digantung di samping pintu hitam tersebut. "Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya landlady-nya mau menutup tempat ini." Dia menengok ke Sherlock.

 

 

Joan menemukan Sherlock tengah menatap gedung itu dengan tatapan intens. Sepertinya dia sedang menerka-nerka susunan denahnya atau apalah.

 

 

Mendadak Sherlock tersenyum, "Ini adalah tempat yang pas." Katanya.

 

 

"Hah?" Joan bertampang bodoh. Belum sempat dia nanya soal omongan Sherlock barusan, dia udah keburu di tarik menaiki tangga pintu tersebut.

 

 

Sherlock mengetuk pintu gedung itu. Tapi lebih tepatnya sih dia menggedor pintu malang tersebut.

 

 

"Iya~ iya~ tunggu sebentar!"

 

 

Suara wanita manis terdengar dari dalam, Terdengarlah beberapa suara kunci terbuka.

 

 

Seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dari sana. Penampilannya semanis suaranya, dia memakai setelan dress berwarna ungu gelap, rambut pendeknya hampir semuanya memutih, dan dia menyambut tamu yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyuman cerah.

 

 

Baik Sherlock maupun Joan tertegun sesaat ketika melihatnya.

 

 

"Iya, dears?" Wanita itu bergantian menatap Sherlock dan Joan. "Kalian ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya.

 

 

"Apakah kau memiliki kamar untuk disewakan?" Sherlock ngerocos ngomong, Joan mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataannya; apakah dia tidak membaca papan pemberitahuan yang jelas-jelas digantung disamping tempat mereka berdiri?

 

 

"Aduh, maafkan aku, dears. Tapi aku akan menjual gedung ini..." Sang wanita tua mendesah lelah sambil mengusap dagunya sedikit. "Aku membutuhkan uang hasil penjualan gedung ini untuk sesuatu, makanya aku menutup tempat penyewaanku."

 

 

"Kau membutuhkan uangnya untuk membayar pengacara yang kau sewa untuk melawan suamimu yang menyia-nyiakanmu. Kau menginginkan hak hasil pendapatan suamimu yang berselingkuh dan memiliki isteri lebih dari satu... Atau dua, atau tiga." Sherlock dengan gamblang mengemukakan deduksinya.

 

 

Joan dan wanita tua itu teranga, memberikan Sherlock wajah tak percaya. Wanita tua itu berdecak kaget, "Darimana kau bisa tahu, dear?!" Sahutnya.

 

 

Sherlock mendengus, "Gedung ini adalah rumah kalian, terlihat dari betapa terjaganya gedung ini dibandingkan gedung-gedung lainnya. Lalu ada bekas cincin pernikahan di tangan kirimu, yang baru-baru ini dilepaskan setelah sekian lamanya tak pernah dilepaskan."

 

 

"Soal suami yang berselingkuh, nampak dari bagaimana kau membuang buku-buku, kumpulan koran, dan satu koper baju yang menumpuk di tong sampah belakang." Sherlock melanjutkan.

 

 

Sang wanita kini berdecak kagum, "Hebat! Kamu bisa mengetahui itu hanya dari melihatnya saja, nak?"

 

 

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mengungkap apa saja yang suamimu sembunyikan darimu dan memenangkan peradilan apabila kau tidak menjual gedung ini, dan menyewakan satu buah kamar buat kami." Sherlock menawarkan penawarannya, dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

 

 

"Oke, dear!" Wanita itu menyingkir ke samping, memberikan jalan buat Sherlock dan Joan untuk masuk kedalam gedung. "Kalian tentu boleh tinggal disini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk memiliki kalian disini!"

 

 

"Eeh, uh... Terima kasih, Mrs...." Joan yang dari tadi cuman bisa bengong ngeliatin doang akhirnya ngomong juga.

 

 

"Jane Hudson!" Wanita itu berkata ceria, "Panggil saja aku Mrs. Hudson, dan selamat datang di 221B." Sapanya.

 

 

Sherlock dan Joan bertukar pandang, rasa lega menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Sherlock mengengam tangan Joan tatkala mereka menaiki tangga flat baru mereka, mau melihat kamar yang ditawarkan oleh Mrs. Hudson.

 

 

Ini adalah rumah baru mereka, yang tanpa mereka ketahui adalah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga akhir nanti...


	24. Home

 

Di hari pindahan, Sherlock dan Joan masing-masing membawa perlengkapan dan pakaian dari rumah mereka. Joan membawa buku-buku kedokterannya, jumper-jumper kesayangannya, dan beberapa benda kenangan dari ibunya. barang bawaannya cukup sedikit bagi seorang gadis.

 

 

Sementara barang bawaan Sherlock lebih banyak daripada milik Joan. Dia membawa hampir seluruh koleksi buku-bukunya, peralatan eksperimen, dan bahkan beberapa eksperimennya yang belum rampung.

 

 

Soal perabotan di flat, Nyonya Holmes memberikan secara suka rela setengah perabotan dari rumahnya. Dia berteriak kegirangan pas melihat Sherlock pergi dari rumahnya bersama truk pengantar perabotan. Si anak termuda cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil pura-pura gak kenal.

 

 

Usai melakukan beberapa penyesuaian, flat 221B yang terletak di lantai dua pun akhirnya layak di huni. Kamar Sherlock dan Kamar Joan ada di lantai yang sama, namun kamar Joan lebih dekat dengan ruang tengah.

 

 

"Oi, kenapa kamu menyuruhku mengambil kamar yang dekat dengan ruang tengah?"

 

 

Joan bertanya, melontarkan dirinya ke sofa beberapa saat setelah mereka selesai menata ruang tengah. Menyusun bantal sofa, buku-buku, dan hiasan dinding.

 

 

Sherlock menyusulnya, duduk disampingnya tanpa ada kecanggungan. Sisi tubuh mereka bertemu dan seperti melekat jadi satu.

 

 

"Soalnya kalau ada apa-apa, kamarmu lebih dekat jaraknya." Kata Sherlock, gamblang.

 

 

Joan cuman mesem malu sambil mendumel sesuatu. Sherlock tersayangnya itu memang penuh dengan hal-hal terselubung. Tapi karena itulah dia menyukainya, karena dia sangat hati-hati dan penuh pertimbangan.

 

 

Sherlock mendesakan kepalanya kepada Joan. Pandangan mata mereka jatuh pada sekeliling mereka, ke Flat yang baru saja mereka rombak menjadi tempat tinggal baru mereka.

 

 

Ada rak buku penuh dengan buku-buku milik Sherlock dan Joan, perapian yang hangat, meja makan kecil yang sekarang jadi penuh berkas-berkas kuliah, hiasan-hiasan yang tidak biasa, dan sebagainya.

 

 

Tapi yang paling mereka sukai adalah sepasang sofa individual pemberian Lady Holmes.

 

 

Sofa itu memiliki bentuk dan desain yang berbeda. Joan menyukai yang berbentuk pendek dan lebar, karena dia bisa duduk melingkar masuk disana.

 

 

Sedangkan Sherlock menyukai sofa yang bentuknya ramping dan memiliki senderan yang tinggi, sehingga dia bisa menyenderkan punggungnya disana tanpa khawatir kalau tubuh sofanya terlalu pendek untuk punggungnya.

 

 

Mereka menaruh sofa itu berdampingan, membatasinya dengan meja kopi kecil. Kadang kala jika mereka sedang duduk minum teh bersama, mereka sesekali akan bertukar pandang dan berpegangan tangan.

 

 

Ini adalah rumah baru mereka. Berdua, bersama-sama...


	25. Passion

 

Makin kesini, Joan menyadari kalau Sherlock memiliki ketertarikan kepada tindak kriminalitas. Oke, ini agak ambigu. Bukannya Sherlock ingin melakukan aksi kriminal atau sejenisnya, tetapi dia terpacu untuk mengungkap kasus kriminal. 

 

Joan pertama kali menyadari ini pas mereka lagi sarapan. Jam menunjukan pukul 7, mereka masih ada waktu untuk sarapan sebentar sebelum pergi ke kampus. Hari itu Joan membuatkan toast simpel dengan selai dan mentega. Sherlock memakannya setengah hati karena begitu khusyuk membaca koran yang terbentang di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang potongan roti yang baru di makan sebanyak 2 gigitan.

 

“...Sherlock.” Joan memanggilnya, tapi cuman digubris sama deheman kecil saja. “Sherlock... makan rotimu biar aku bisa mencuci piring dan gelasmu, terus kita berangkat bersama-sama.” Suruhnya. Lagi-lagi gak digubris, Sherlock mendehem aja.

 

Seharusnya Joan sudah terbiasa dicuekin sama Sherlock kalau pemuda jenius itu lagi fokus banget sama suatu hal. Namun sayangnya, sifat alamiah seorang perempuan yang selalu mencari perhatian dan tidak suka di cueki apalagi sama pasangannya sendiri masih bertahan kuat dalam diri Joan.

 

“Hm,” Sherlock membuka mulutnya, mata Joan menaik melihat kearah Sherlock, menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kirain Sherlock mau ngomong apaan gitu, eh ternyata... “Polisi bodoh, untuk apa capek-capek melakukan pencarian sampai dua kali di TKP? Jelas-jelas pembunuhnya sudah terlihat di depan mata, yaitu pacar si korban sendiri!” umpatnya. Menaruh korannya di atas meja. Roti yang ada di atas tangannya dia gigit sekali sebelum di taruh kembali ke piring.

 

Joan bengong. Kirain mau ngomong apaan, ternyata malah mengumpat soal ketidakmampuan polisi dalam menangani kasus kriminal yang memang marak terjadi di London. Berbeda di kota kecil mereka, yang hampir jarang ada kriminalitas maupun hal-hal menghebohkan lainnya.

 

“Mungkin kamu bisa bekerja sama dengan polisi, membantu mereka dalam kasus kriminal. Supaya kamu bisa tetap terhibur.” Joan mendumel kesal, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

 

Sherlock terdiam sebentar. Dia menatap Joan dengan wajah tidak percaya, mulutnya pun sampai teranga.

 

“BRILIAN!”

 

Dia menyahut mendadak, Joan bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakannya. Untung saja dia tidak menjatuhkan piring dan gelas yang ada di tangannya!

 

“Tentu saja! Aku bisa mengungkap kasus-kasus kriminal dengan sangat mudah, aku juga bisa melakukan beberapa eksperimen yang belum kesampaian pada korban atau tersangka...”

 

Sekali lagi perlu diperhatikan, Sherlock yang berantusias tinggi adalah Sherlock yang berbahaya. Joan tahu soal ini dengan cara yang keras alias dia sudah sering mengalaminya. Untuk menghentikan omongan Sherlock yang dianggapnya ngawur buat ukuran obrolan pagi, Joan mendiami si jenius muda dengan memberi ciuman di bibirnya.

 

“Iya, iya, terserah kamu. Yang pasti aku tidak mau terlambat untuk kelas pertamaku hari ini.” ujar Joan, langsung pergi bergegas meraih jaket dan sepatu miliknya untuk bersiap-siap.

 

Sementara Sherlock masih berdiri di tempatnya, tangan secara tidak sadar menyentuh bibirnya yang dicium oleh Joan. Ciumannya terasa seperti selai strawberry dan teh.

 

Sepertinya dia sudah harus membiasakan diri dengan perhatian kecil nan intim yang diberikan oleh Joan mulai dari sekarang...

 

soalnya dia tahu, dibalik sifat agak maskulin dan tenangnya itu, diam-diam Joan adalah tipe perempuan romantis.

 

Karena itulah dia berjalan menghampiri Joan yang tengah memasang sepatunya dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang dari belakang.


	26. Landlady

Mrs. Hudson sedang menikmati teh sore hari ketika Mrs. Turner pemilik gedung sebelah mendatanginya di cafe Speedy.

 

"Jane, aku lihat itu kamarmu ada yang ngisi lagi ya?" Mrs. Turner yang agak lebih tua dari Mrs. Hudson menarik kursi buat duduk dihadapannya. rasa penasaran begitu jelas terlihat diwajahnya. 

 

"Ah, iya. Ada penghuni baru disana." Jawab Jane, atau Mrs. Hudson. Dia melirik Mrs. Turner dari cangkir teh yang sedang ia minum.

 

"Kenapa kamu menyewakan lagi tempatmu itu? Aku kira kamu mau menutupnya. Dan kayaknya penghuni kamar barumu itu sepasang muda-mudi, ya? Aku pernah melihat mereka."

 

Mrs. Hudson menahan diri buat gak memutar kedua matanya. Kawan sejawatnya ini emang kepoan abis, dia gak habis pikir... jadi inget dulu waktu ada pemuda Prancis imut yang menyewa tempat di gedungnya, Mrs. Turner hampir setiap hari mendatangi kediamannya. alibinya sih mau gosip sambil minum teh, padahal mah ya... cuman mau ngeliatin itu cowok jalan-jalan setengah telanjang di kamar apartemennya. jangan tanya kenapa dia telanjang, biasalah orang Eropa. 

 

"Begitulah," Dia menyiapkan cangkir teh baru buat kawannya, menuangkan teh merah segar kedalamnya lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Mrs. Turner. "Mereka sudah mau 3 bulan tinggal bersamaku. Anak-anak yang baik dan rajin. Mereka juga sering membantuku!"

 

"Oh begitukah?" Mrs. Turner malah bernada ngejek, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sewaktu sahabatnya memberikannya secangkir teh.

 

"Kok nadamu begitu?" Dia menanyakan nada Mrs. Turner yang sepertinya tidak menyetujui perkataannya.

 

"Aku agak kapok membiarkan muda-mudi tinggal digedungku. Mereka terlalu berisik dan tidak bertanggung jawab, menganggu penghuni yang lain. Makanya aku sekarang melarang anak muda tinggal ditempatku." Mrs. Turner memberitahunya.

 

Yang ada Mrs. Hudson mencibir keluhan temannya dengan mengatakan, "Anak-anakku tidak seperti yang kamu katakan. Mereka itu berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, yah... Bisa dibilang mereka agak... Eksentrik."

 

"Hah? Eksentrik? Eksentrik bagaimana?"

 

Pas Mrs. Turner melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, bel pintu cafe Speedy's berbunyi riang, menandakan ada pelanggan masuk kedalam. Baik Mrs. Hudson dan Mrs. Turner menolehkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke cafe kecil dan nyaman yang merupakan tempat langganan mereka ini.

 

Ternyata Joanna. Dia memakai jaket cardigan berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan tas selempang kulit. Sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari kampus, karena ada buku catatan kecil tentang nama-nama tulang tangan di gengamannya.

 

"Joanna~" Mrs. Hudson langsung bangkit dari kursinya untuk menyambut Joan dengan pelukan kecil. Joan tertawa sambil memeluknya balik.

 

"Hallo, Mrs. Hudson, selamat sore." Joan berkata ramah. Mereka berdua mulai berbincang kecil, sementara Mrs. Turner melihat interaksi mereka dari kejauhan. Mencolek scone jeruk yang menjadi teman teh sore hari mereka berdua. 

 

Mrs. Turner menyadari kalau gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan kawannya itu adalah gadis muda yang baru saja mereka berdua bicarakan. Gadis itu tinggal bersama seorang pemuda, dia pernah melihat mereka berdua sekilas sedang berjalan keluar berduaan dari 221.

 

Dari penampilannya sih, sang gadis terlihat sebagai anak baik-baik. Memiliki senyuman yang manis dan kepangan rambut berwarna pirang pasir yang lucu juga. Yah pokoknya si gadis---siapa namanya? Joan?---- nampak biasa-biasa ajalah. sayangnya pendapat itu segera hancur pas dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Joan dan Mrs. Hudson.

 

"Maaf banget, Mrs. Hudson. Lain kali aku bakalan ngasih tau Sherlock, deh..."

 

"Iya... Soalnya dia menaruhnya sembarangan, sih! Siapa juga yang mau melihat potongan kaki kodok dan kaki rusa menggantung di lorong flat?"

 

"Ngerti kok, Mrs. Hudson. Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha menasehatinya tentang menaruh barang-barang eksperimennya secara sembarangan..."

 

Eksperimen? Kaki kodok? Kaki rusa? Menggantungnya di flat?! _What!?_

Obrolan Mrs. Hudson dan Joan berakhir setelah makanan yang di pesan oleh Joan datang. Dia mengambilnya secara _take-away_ , buat makan malam bersama Sherlock. Soalnya hari ini dia gak niat banget buat masak setelah melihat area dapur entah kenapa jadi berubah fungsi buat ruang laboratorium dadakannya Sherlock.

 

"Aku permisi dulu ya, Mrs. Hudson," Joan mengangguk meminta permisi buat pergi. "Dan Mrs. Turner." Tidak lupa dia memberi salam juga ke Mrs. Turner yang memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

 

Setelah Joan melenggang pergi, Mrs. Hudson kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, dia sangat menyukai Joan; Joan mengingatkannya kepada dirinya sewaktu muda dulu...

 

Berbeda dengan Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Turner malahan berwajah horror.

 

"Jane," Mrs. Turner bermuka pucat. "...itu anak-anak yang tinggal di gedungmu itu... Penyihir?" Tanyanya.

 

...Mrs. Hudson ketawa kencang sekali mendengar pertanyaan 'bodoh' kawannya. Seisi Speedy's berdecak kaget dan menengok kearahnya, Mrs. Turner kelabakan sendiri melihat orang lain memberi mereka tatapan aneh. 

 

Kayaknya Mrs. Hudson harus memberikan pengertian kepada kawan-kawannya di sekitar sini kalau penghuni baru di kamar 221B miliknya bukanlah penyihir atau sejenisnya...

 

....Mungkin.


	27. Affirmative

"Kemarin ada yang mengajakku kencan, loh."

 

Sherlock sontak merasakan kedua pundaknya bergidik. Dia menahan diri buat gak menengok kebelakangnya, melihat Joan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi di atas sofa kesukaannya.

 

Mereka sedang duduk tenang tanpa pembicaraan apapun sampai Joan mendadak ngomong begitu. Sherlock membalasnya, "Begitukah? Apakah kamu menerima tawarannya?" Dia berusaha  tenang, padahal nada bicaranya terdengar seperti di campur oleh racun tikus dan limbah beracun. Pahit.

 

Joan terkekeh, "Nggak, lah."

 

"Kenapa?" Sherlock lanjut bertanya. Pertanyaan bodoh, dia langsung menyadarinya.

 

"Ya nggak mau aja."

 

Jawaban Joan semakin membuat Sherlock bergidik tidak nyaman. Dia tidak membalas perkataannya Joan, sampai...

 

" _Maybe you should going out with him._ "

 

Kini Joan yang terdiam. Dia membentangkan handuk kecil yang buat mengeringkan rambutnya di pundaknya, melihat kearah Sherlock dan memberinya tampang bingung sebelum senyuman jahil merayap di wajahnya.

 

Dia bergerak dari atas sofa untuk menyamperi Sherlock yang tengah duduk di meja makan mereka, mengetik sesuatu untuk blog barunya. Ya, Sherlock sekarang punya blog, untuk memamerkan hasil deduksi dan eksperimennya. Blognya berjudul _'The Science of Deduction'._

_"Well,_ semua teman-teman kampusku tahu kalau aku punya pacar yang tinggal bersamaku. Sayangnya, pemuda yang ngajakin aku kencan itu tidak. Lagipula, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan dengan semua materi dan tugas setinggi betis kakiku."

 

Ujar Joan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sherlock. Memberinya pelukan kecil.

 

"...Kamu bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar, ke teman-teman kampusmu?" Sherlock berwajah bingung. "Untuk apa? Kebanyakan mahasiswa tidak akan begitu gamblang untuk memberitahu hubungan interpersonal mereka ke orang lain, karena melihat banyaknya kesempatan untuk mencari pasangan lain---"

 

"Aku punya kamu. Itu sudah sangat cukup."

 

Joan memotongnya, memberinya pelukan erat lagi sebelum melepaskan diri dan meninggalkan Sherlock bersama dengan laptopnya.

 

Sherlock melihat punggung Joan menghilang dari tangga ke atas kamar, dia tetap melihat kearah tangga buat beberapa saat meskipun Joan sudah pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 

_Somehow_ dia merasa lega mendengar perkataannya Joan. Sherlock tahu kalau Joan itu orang yang setia, menjaga baik hal-hal berharga di dalam hidupnya.

 

Dan hubungan mereka adalah salah satunya.

 

Sherlock berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan pernah membuat Joan kecewa.

 

Tidak akan.


	28. Cellphone

Joan bermuka sedikit jengkel sewaktu mendapati handphone-nya berdering dan ada nama 'Harry Watson' muncul di caller-ID. Seperti yang diketahui, Harry adalah kakak laki-lakinya Joan. Dia sedang bekerja sambil kuliah di London juga, tapi Joan gak tahu di daerah mananya. Harry bukan orang yang suka bercerita tentang hal-hal pribadinya, bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri. dia agak tertutup.

 

Hubungan Joan dengan kakaknya terbilang agak renggang sekarang ini. Semua disebabkan karena Harry punya masalah alkoholik, peringainya sangat buruk jika sedang mabuk. pernah satu kali dia beradu mulut dengan Joan, dan secara tidak sengaja melayangkan pukulan kepada adik perempuannya sampai sebelah wajahnya berwarna merah.

 

Sherlock datang menemani Joan semalaman hari itu, membiarkan si gadis untuk menangis di pundaknya dan mereka tidur berdekatan sampai pagi hari tiba.

 

Hati Joan bimbang mau menerima telepon itu atau tidak. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berbicara dengan Harry, terakhir kali ya pas kejadian dia di pukul itu... Kakaknya pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya, pergi tanpa mengatakan maaf kepada Joan atau ibunya.

 

Tapi yang namanya keluarga, bagi Joan adalah prioritas.

 

"Hallo?"

 

Dia memilih untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

 

"Ah? Johanna?"

 

Suara Harry terdengar. Dia biasa memanggil nama panjang Joan dengan embel-embel 'Hanna', karena seperti itulah Harry memanggil adik perempuannya ketika dia pertama kali melihatnya di gendongan ibunya.

 

Joan menelan ludah, "Iya, Harry? Ada apa?" Menyiapkan diri untuk pembicaraan yang mungkin bisa berakhir buruk.

 

Harry diseberang sana mendecakan lidahnya, "Uhm... Apa kabar?"

 

"Baik. Kamu?"

 

"Baik-baik aja kok..."

 

hening.

 

Joan berusaha mencari topik  pembicaraan lain, tapi sayangnya dia tidak menemukannya. Walhasil mereka berdua diem-dieman sebentar...

 

"Kamu... Sudah pindah ke London, ya? Tinggal di daerah mana?" Tanya Harry.

 

"Di jalan Baker Street, aku menyewa flat sama..." Joan terhenti, kata 'pacarku' atau 'Sherlock' hampir lepas dari mulutnya. Dia takut kalau Harry akan bereaksi sama seperti ayah mereka, yang tidak suka kalau Joan tinggal bareng pacarnya.

 

"Pacarmu, kan?" Harry mengisi kekosongan  kalimat Joan. "Siapa namanya? Seorang pemuda yang namanya aneh itu..."

 

Nama yang aneh? Joan menahan tawa mendengar jeplakan kakaknya. Nama 'Sherlock' emang gak lazim, terdengar seperti nama zaman kapan ga tahu. Nama 'Mycroft' juga. Kayak nama kakek tua begitu. Mummy Holmes punya selera yang cukup unik dalam menamai anak-anaknya...

 

"Sherlock, maksudmu?" Joan membenarkan.

 

"Iya... Sherlock... Apalah itu," Harry ketawa, "Bagaimana... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

 

_Well_ ini hal yang baru. Harry tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal pribadi punya Joan, mereka saling menghormati privasi masing-masing, tidak saling kepo mencari tahu. Emangnya kayak Sherlock sama Mycroft...

 

" _We are doing fine,_ " pipi Joan bersemu merah muda. Aneh rasanya ngomongin soal pacar ke anggota keluargamu! "Kami mau masuk semester 2 perkuliahan sekarang..."

 

"Hmmm." Harry mendehem. "Gimana sama dad? Kalian... Sudah berbicara?"

 

Joan terhenyak, sepertinya Harry tahu soal adu mulut antara adiknya dan ayah mereka berdua. Entah dia mengetahuinya dari siapa, mungkin dari mum.

 

"...Tidak. Terakhir kali aku berbicara sama dad ya sebelum aku wisuda, terus pindah kesini sama Sherlock. Setelah itu kita gak ngomong lagi." 

 

"....oh, begitu." Jawaban Harry begitu singkat, tidak terkejut mendengar kalau ayahnya menentang kepergian adiknya karena beliau memang agak keras kepada Joan.

 

Kedua Watson bersaudara itu kembali jatuh dalam kesunyian, tidak ada yang mau membuka mulutnya lebih lanjut. Sampai...

 

"Joanna!"

 

Sherlock menyahut, membanting terbuka pintu flat mereka. Joan refleks berteriak kaget, handphonenya hampir terselip jatuh dari gengaman tangannya. Sosok Sherlock datang mendekati Joan, langsung menghujani sang gadis dengan rentetan kata-kata.

 

"Orang-orang membaca blogku dan mereka memberikan banyak pesan, beberapa diantaranya meminta bantuanku untuk memecahkan masalah! _This is briliant!_ Banyak kebodohan manusia yang bisa aku lihat dan pelajari!"

 

" _...what??_ "

 

Joanna yang gak nyimak cuman bisa ber-'hah' ria sehabis Sherlock ngomong panjang lebar, handphone masih berada dalam kondisi tersambung sama Harry digengaman tangannya.

 

"Johanna??" Harry yang mendengar suara ribut Sherlock bertanya, Joan kembali lagi untuk fokus kepada panggilan teleponnya.

 

"Ya, Harry? Maaf, maaf, itu Sherlock baru pulang dan..."

 

"Ah ya, aku ngerti. Yaudah, ngomongnya kita lanjutin nanti lagi, ya?" Harry terdengar ragu. Dia masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan adiknya, dia ingin... "...Maafkan aku, Johanna."

 

Setelah itu Harry mematikan duluan panggilan tersebut.

 

Perasaan Joan dibuat bercampur aduk, kakaknya bukanlah orang yang pandai berbicara... Dan mengatakan 'maaf' baginya seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan mulut penuh cairan racun tikus. Harry jarang meminta maaf atas semua perbuatannya.

 

Sherlock memerhatikan gerak-gerik Joanna, melihat bagaimana dia menatap layar handphone-nya setelah menutup panggilan yang masuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi tak ada air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa tercekat yang familiar di tenggorokan terasa kembali...

 

"...Dia baru saja meminta maaf..." Joan berbisik, tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya. " _God_ , Harry baru saja mengatakan maaf..." Ucapnya, tidak percaya. 

 

Sherlock cuman diam saja, masih memperhatikan Joan baik-baik. Tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Dengan gerakan kaku dia membuka kedua tangannya dan meraup tubuh Joan masuk kedalam dekapannya. Sampai sekarang Sherlock belum terbiasa untuk berinteraksi secara baik kepada orang lain, dia agak kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan perasaannya.

 

Joan memeluk Sherlock balik. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat punggung pasangannya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kening kepalanya bertumpu di pundak Sherlock.

 

Dia tahu kalau seharusnya dia tidak merepotkan Sherlock dengan masalah keluarganya, terlebih lagi dia selalu datang kepadanya tiap kali ada pertengkaran dalam keluarganya... Sungguh, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sherlock. Sherlock sudah punya masalahnya sendiri. dia tentu tidak membutuhkan masalah baru dari pasangannya. 

 

Seakan-akan Sherlock bisa membaca pikiran Joan, dia lalu berbisik di telinganya...

 

"Jangan di tahan."

 

Suaranya terdengar memerintah dan dingin, tetapi Joan bisa merasakan afeksi dibalik kedinginannya tersebut. 

 

akhirnya dia lagi-lagi menangis didalam dekapan Sherlock. 


	29. Visitors

"Flat yang bagus."

 

Sherlock langsung membanting pintu flat mereka setelah dia membukanya untuk melihat tamu yang datang. Beberapa menit lalu, Mrs. Hudson memberitahu kalau ada seseorang yang mencari mereka. Ngerasa kalau mereka sedang tidak menunggu siapa-siapa hari ini, Sherlock dan Joan kaget dong kalau ternyata ada tamu yang datang.

 

Yang ternyata adalah Mycroft.

 

Sherlock membanting pintu flat ekstra keras sewaktu mendapati kakaknya adalah tamu yang dimaksudkan.

 

"Sherlock!"

 

Joan memaki pas Sherlock membanting pintu di depan muka kakaknya dan langsung kabur menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sofa kesukaannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Menghiraukan Sherlock, Joan buru-buru menyambangi pintu depan untuk mempersilahkan Mycroft buat masuk.

 

Mycroft tersenyum mendapati Joan di depan mukanya. "Ah, Joanna. Terima kasih." Dia melenggang masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Joan.

 

"Maaf atas kelakuan Sherlock barusan," Joan meminta maaf, sedikit melirik ke Sherlock, yang mendumel dibawah nafasnya. "Duduklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

 

Joan pergi menyiapkan teh ke dapur, sementara Mycroft mengambil posisi untuk berdiri di samping sofa yang di duduki oleh Sherlock. Kakak Holmes tertua membuka pembicaraan duluan,

 

" _I must say, this is a very nice place._ Cocok untukmu dan Joan." Seringai kecil penuh rahasia tertarik dari pinggir bibir Mycroft.

 

Sherlock mencibirnya, " _Honestly_ , kalau kamu lagi gak ada kerjaan selama libur kuliah, ganggulah kehidupan orang lain."

 

Mycroft terkekeh, "Kenapa? Aku sekalian ingin melihat kondisimu bersama Joanna. Mummy juga kepingin tahu bagaimana kabar kalian."

 

Ah, Mummy. Pasti dia ngomporin Mycroft buat datang menyambangi tempatnya. Sherlock melepaskan desahan lelah, kenapa sih kayaknya semua anggota keluarganya itu penasaran banget sama hubungan dia dengan Joan?! _It's not like they're married or something..._

 

"Maaf lama menunggu!"

 

Suara Joan mengalihkan pandangan kedua bersaudara Holmes. Gadis itu mendatangi mereka dengan dua buah cangkir teh di masing-masing tangannya. Dia memberikannya kepada Mycroft dan Sherlock.

 

"Terima kasih, Joan. Setidaknya masih ada orang baik dan berakal sehat diruangan ini." Kata Mycroft. _Obviously_ mengejek Sherlock.

 

Joan yang engeh kalau Mycroft sedang menyindir Sherlock cuman bisa ketawa maksa, dia sudah biasa melihat mereka berdua saling melontarkan cemoohan. Jadi baginya bukan pemandangan asing lagi apabila Sherlock cepat bereaksi terhadap sindiran Mycroft.

 

" _Oh for godsake_ , carilah pacar juga, _dear brother!_ Kalau kamu iri, sebaiknya kamu berhenti men- _stalking_ gadis yang kamu suka dan berbicara dengannya! Berhenti menganggu pacarku!"

 

Teriakan kekesalan Sherlock membahana. Membuat Joan dan Mycroft sama-sama teranga. Mycroft yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan tak gampang terlihat emosinya, kini berwajah merah padam seperti udang rebus. Kedua mata Joan melotot menyadari muka Mycroft bersemu merah, dan ekspresi 'anjir lo anak setan, ngomong apaan lo?!' terpampang diwajahnya.

 

Tidak, Joan tidak terlalu kaget mengenai Mycroft yang sesungguhnya iri kepada adiknya. Dia lebih kaget mendengar perkataan Sherlock barusan...

 

...Karena dia untuk pertama kalinya, memanggil Joan sebagai 'Pacarnya'.

 

Itu terdengar sangat... Asing sekali di telinga Joan. Tetapi sekaligus terasa... Benar, dan... _Eksklusif._

 

Menjadikan tidak hanya Mycroft yang memerah malu sendiri di ruangan itu. Wajah Joan juga ikut-ikutan bersemu merah padam....


	30. Greggory Lestrade

  _Oh fucking hell_ , dia masih belum terbiasa melihat TKP penuh darah dan _gore_. Dia hampir saja muntah di tempat apabila pandangan tajam dari supervisor-nya tidak menenggelamkan rasa mual tersebut balik ke dasar perutnya. _Godammit_ , umurnya itu sudah kepala 3 dan dia masih menciut jika di pelototi oleh atasannya? _Come on_...

 

Greggory Lestrade adalah inspektur muda yang berdiri bodoh di dekat mobil patroli, melihat polisi beserta anggota Scoland Yard membereskan sekaligus menginvestigasi TKP. TKP mereka berada di jalan raya besar, di mana ada seorang laki-laki telah menerjunkan dirinya dari lantai 32 gedung tempatnya bekerja.

 

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ini pertama kalinya dia mendatangi TKP secara langsung! Selama ini dia hanya bekerja di balik meja, mencari informasi dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti melalui ganggang telepon meja kerjanya. Sampai atasannya mengatakan kalau dia harus ikut turun ke TKP, melihat secara langsung apa yang setiap hari instansi mereka hadapi.

 

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kasus ini, Lestrade?"

 

Atasannya bertanya, mengeluarkan Greggory dari lamunan pundungnya.

 

"Ah, sekilas... Nampak seperti bunuh diri biasa, sir." Jawabnya, ragu-ragu. Dia menunggu reaksi atasannya, yang raut wajahnya tetap terlihat kaku dan dingin.

 

"Salah!"

 

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara sahutan dari kejauhan. Mereka menengok kebelakang, hanya untuk bertemu seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang garis pembatas polisi. Mata biru peraknya menerawang lurus kepada jalanan merah darah, tubuh korban sudah dipindahkan untuk memudahkan proses investigasi lanjutan.

 

Atasannya Greg mendesis, "Hiraukan saja anak itu. Palingan cuman stalker fanatik yang suka melihat TKP berdarah dan sok-sokan memecahkan kasusnya."

 

"Stalker fanatik??" Ujar Greg tidak percaya. Dia melihat kembali kepada pemuda yang di maksudkan, masih berteriak 'salah' kepada mereka semua. Dia masih muda, Greg menduga kalau dia itu anak kuliahan atau sekolah tingkat akhir. Dan yang paling penting, dia tidak terlihat seperti 'orang-random-yang-berteriak-tidak-jelas-di-kerumunan-orang'. Dia terlihat... Seperti bukan dari kalangan biasa.

 

Mungkin karena kesal dicuekin, pemuda itu meneriakan sesuatu yang lain;

 

"Ini bukan bunuh diri, apabila kalian menduganya seperti itu! Posisi korban yang terlentang keatas tidak sesuai dengan kriteria bunuh diri! Dan periksa memar yang akan segera timbul di sekitar dadanya, mengindikasikan tanda-tanda perlawanan! dia itu di bunuh, bukannya bunuh diri!"

 

_What._

 

Seluruh anggota polisi beserta Scotland Yard yang sedang bekerja menengok kearahnya, melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal karena merasa terganggu sama teriakan 'deduksi' dari orang random. Mereka semua mencibirnya, kecuali Greggory. Dia mendengarkan deduksinya dengan baik, dan melihat kalau apa yang dia deduksikan cukup masuk akal juga.

 

Penasaran, Greggory berjalan mendatangi pemuda itu. Meskipun atasannya sudah melarangnya.

 

"Hey, nak. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Greg, berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata biru perak yang menatapnya balik, _twinkle_ sinar kesombongan tersirat di matanya.

 

"Sherlock Holmes, mahasiswa." Jawabnya. Sherlock merasakan dirinya menyeringai. Akhirnya ada yang memerhatikan bakat alamiahnya selain Joan.

 

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mendeduksi secepat itu? Petugas membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menemukan bekas memar ditubuhnya."

 

Sherlock mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Aku jenius. Melakukan deduksi adalah keahlianku." Tidak menahan diri untuk memamerkan kehebatannya.

 

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, masuklah seorang gadis muda. "Sherlock!" Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Joan. Dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sherlock, mendorongnya menjauh sedikit dari Greg karena dia pikir Sherlock terkena masalah atau apalah. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Apa kamu membuat ulah dengan polisi?!" Tuduhnya.

 

"Tenang, Joan. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sherlock memicingkan mata. Agak menyayangkan kedatangan Joan yang menganggu dirinya tengah 'mempromosikan' kehebatannya.

 

Greggory melihat mereka berdua. Pandangan jatuh ke Joan, terus balik ke Sherlock. Dan begitu seterusnya untuk semenit.

 

"Sir?" Joan memanggil Greggory karena menyadari kalau sang Inspektur baru tidak berhenti menatapnya dan Sherlock. "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

 

"Ah? _Yes! Yes_... Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya..." Ada jeda sebentar. "Deduksi yang dikeluarkan oleh temanmu itu...cukup hebat." Katanya.

 

Mendengar pujian itu, Joan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia kira orang ini akan menghardik Sherlock, seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Dia bernafas lega.

 

Sherlock yang engeh sama ekspresi lega Joan, di buat tersenyum karenanya. Joan selalu saja mengkhawatirkan reaksi orang lain kepada dirinya, dia takut perkataan kasar orang lain akan membuatnya sakit hati. Padahal Sherlock sudah bebal dengan perkataan orang lain, mereka tidak ada yang bisa melukainya.

 

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melukainya cuman satu sekarang...

 

"Lestrade!"

 

Atasannya memanggil. Greggory bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya bangkit semua. Rasanya seperti ada hantu habis melewati tengkuk lehermu...

 

_"Y--yes S_ ir! Aku akan segera kesana, Sir!" Greggory menyahut balik, bersiap buat kembali ke tempat atasannya. Tapi Sherlock memanggilnya,

 

"Kamu bisa menggantikan posisinya dalam beberapa tahun jika kamu membiarkanku untuk ikut menginvestigasi kasus-kasus kriminal yang sedang kalian tangani."

 

Sherlock begitu yakin dan percaya diri dalam mengatakannya. Berbeda sama Greggory dan Joan yang malah kelihatan bingung. Sebelum pemuda jenius itu melenggang pergi dari TKP bersama pasangannya, untuk terakhir kalinya dia mengingatkan Greggory;

 

"Ingat nama kami. Sherlock Holmes dan Joan Watson, _in case_ kamu membutuhkan bantuan."

 

Selanjutnya Sherlock menarik Joan pergi dari sana. Joan terbengong-bengong  saat tangannya di tarik oleh Sherlock, menjauhi garis pembatas polisi dan keramaian orang-orang.

 

Greggory menyaksikan pasangan muda itu menghilang di lautan orang-orang. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, seringai kecil tertarik dari pinggir bibirnya. Generasi muda zaman sekarang memang aneh-aneh...

 

Dia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan deduksi Sherlock, sampai keesokan harinya datang laporan penuh tentang kasus kemarin. Yang isinya sama persis akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sherlock.

 

Greggory seharian bermuka pucat pasi karena itu.


End file.
